Fallen Angel
by Ao Alice
Summary: Kris ialah pria muda yang merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari? Kristao/Taoris! with another O.P. EXO
1. Chapter 1

Kris masih terdiam di sana. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia baru pulang dari kantor; tanpa mampir ke rumah apartemennya, ia langsung membawakan diri menuju rooftop. Memandang langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Merasakan angin sore yang membawakan ketenangan dan mengusir gundah gulana.

Perlahan, mata Kris yang semula menatap orang – orang, atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dibawahnya, tertutup rapat. Mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, ia gunakan untuk membuang karbon dioksida sirkulasi pernafasannya. Membiarkan angin menghantam tubuhnya yang merasa lelah dan pegal. Kris mengingat – ingat kejadian hari ini, dan ia memilahnya antara kejadian yang penting dengan yang tidak penting.

Meskipun ia telah menjadi orang yang sukses di bidangnya, namun Kris merasa bahwa kehidupannya terlalu berjalan normal dan terasa sempurna. Membuatnya bosan, teramat bosan—hingga sering kali ia berkeluh kesah tentang hidupnya yang selalu tanpa cela.

Sikap yang amat diherankan oleh beberapa sahabatnya.

Kris mengatupkan kedua mata dan bibirnya rapat – rapat. Merapalkan kata – kata yang biasanya ia lakukan selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini dalam hati. Penuh kesungguhan.

Tanpa semua orang terdekatnya tahu, setiap malam sebelum tidur dan setiap pagi setelah ia bangun; Kris selalu memohon agar ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam alur kehidupannya di hari itu juga. Namun hingga sekarang, ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tapi Kris tidak menyerah untuk memohon. Ia percaya bahwa suatu hari, akan ada suatu hal menakjubkan yang akan merubah poros kehidupannya yang terlihat sempurna tanpa cela—

.

.

.

—dan mungkin itu diawali dengan kejadian di detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUUUMMMM…!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi debum benda jatuh yang terdengar keras, Kris membuka matanya.

Terasa ada angin kencang yang berhembus dari belakang punggungnya. Nyaris membuatnya terpental menuju pagar rooftop, jika ia tidak segera menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki. Kedua tangan Kris melindungi wajahnya. Dan dari bilik poni pirangnya yang berkibar – kibar karena angin kencang itu, Kris bisa melihat sesuatu di balik kabut yang mulai tipis.

Lalu matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menggumam 'apa yang terjadi?' dalam kosakata bahasa Inggris. Secara singkat dan cepat, Kris membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap kearah sesuatu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai semen rooftop. Kris memicingkan mata, untuk memastikan sesuatu itu adalah jenis apa. Namun ia tak perlu melakukannya lagi, karena perlahan, kabut yang telah menipis itu semakin lama semakin menghilang. Hanya tersisa beberapa kepulan asap tipis yang melayang ringan.

Kris merautkan wajah syok dan tegang.

Kedua bola matanya bergerak kecil. Tanpa ia sadari, ketika matanya menangkap refleksi sesuatu yang menyebabkan bunyi debuman dahsyat beberapa detik tadi, secara reflex tubuhnya mundur dua langkah. Lalu kedua tangannya merenggang dengan jari – jemari yang bergetar kecil.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, ia melihat sesuatu—

.

.

.

.

—Sesosok manusia bersayap berwarna putih salju.

.

.

.

.

Sayap dengan beberapa goresan di permukaannya itu menutup tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Sosok itu masih membuka mata mutiara hitamnya dengan tatapan sayu. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal. Di wajahnya, terdapat beberapa cipratan darah; ada yang telah mengering dan ada yang masih mengalir menodai wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi sayap, ada beberapa luka lebab dan sayatan dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir.

Kris tercekat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan yang terlihat ironis di depannya.

.

.

.

Ia bingung dengan apa yang ia temukan hari ini. Sesosok manusia bersayap—Malaikat!

.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafas dengan sekejap hingga mengesankan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

Entahlah, sebagian otaknya masih dipengaruhi oleh hal yang rasional. Hingga membuat Kris menggelengkan kepala jika eksistensi mahkluk suci itu seolah tidak benar – benar nyata tampaknya.

Tapi pikiran rasional itu dikalahkan oleh pikiran non-rasional yang bersekutu dengan perasaannya. Karenanya, tanpa Kris sadari, ia berjalan mendekat dengan langkah teramat pelan. Begitu ia telah sedikit dekat beberapa langkah dengan mahkluk suci itu, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Ia baru sadar, bahwa sosok manusia bersayap dihadapannya telah menutup mata—

.

.

.

.

—dengan beberapa butir air mata yang tercampur dengan percikan darah jatuh menuruni pipi yang memiliki warna kulit porselen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan; dan terdengar berat. Lalu ia meletakkan cangkir kopi siangnya dan kembali menatap jendela luar café. Sesekali, jika ia merasa bosan, secara spontan jari telunjuknya yang kurus dan panjang itu akan mengetuk – ketuk meja. Tak apa-apa, ia yakin jika Chanyeol—sahabat semasa SMAnya yang kini sedang membaca berita dari media online itu tak akan terganggu. Justru Chanyeol akan menumpuk melodi yang dibuat tangannya dengan ketukan ballpoint yang sedang ia genggam.

Sadar atau tidak, mereka mengambil perhatian pengunjung café di sekitar meja mereka. Seandainya mereka memilih menjadi seorang penyanyi, alih – lahi artis; kemungkinan mereka akan mendapat banyak penggemar. Kalau tidak dari kemampuan bermusik alami mereka, kalau tidak ya, karena wajah tampannya.

Karena ini sudah waktunya, maka salah seorang karyawan café mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memainkan sebuah piano klasik yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Karyawan yang bergender wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu itu memakai sarung tangan; setelahnya ia bertepuk tangan sekali untuk meminta perhatian pada pengunjung.

"baiklah, karena hari ini adalah request – song – day.., apa diantara Anda semua ada yang ingin mengajukan lagu..?" wanita berpakaian ala konduktor sebuah konser music itu tersenyum.

dan suasana yang tadinya bising menjadi terdengar bisik – bisik saja.

Tidak sampai satu menit, ada seorang ibu – ibu berusia pertengahan abad mengangkat tangannya. Dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cantik alami walaupun memiliki kriput, ia tersenyum manis.

"apakah nona tahu dengan lagu everytime you kissed me milik Emily Bindiger..?" sekarang semua pertanyaan di pikiran Chanyeol terjawab. saat ibu – ibu itu mengajukan rekues lagu, Chanyeol melihat wajah sang ibu berbadan sedikit gemuk itu. Dengan sedikit kurang yakin, ia merasa bahwa ibu – ibu yang berada di belakangnya ini bukanlah orang korea.

Dan benar saja. Sebab samar – samar, ketika ia mendengar ia merekues lagu dari mulut si ibu; temannya berbisik – bisik dalam berbahasa jepang.

Pelayan café merangkap konduktor itu mengangguk pelan. "baik. Apa nyonya ingin versi dengan lirik atau hanya instrument piano..?"

"bagaimana dengan versi lirik..? dan lagu itu saya persembahkan untuk suami saya."

Dan kemudian, terdengarlah suara gemerisik yang bersumber dari ponsel smartphone bercasing hitam mengkilat. Lalu setelah mendapat kode anggukan, sang pelayan itu langsung siap di tempat. Membiarkan kesepuluh jarinya itu menari diatas tuts monokrom.

.

.

"**everytime you kissed me, I trembled like a child~~~"**

.

.

Sekarang, di café yang terlihat asri karena beberapa pot tanaman menghias beranda dan ruang dalam café terdengar alunan lagu yang dipadukan dengan suara piano klasik. Semua orang menikmati suguhan khas café mini dan bertingkat dua itu. Sesekali, si ibu yang merekues lagu tersebut menyahuti lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh sang wanita yang memainkan piano. Atau sesekali juga suara pia tua terdengar dari speaker ponsel.

.

.

"**gathering the roses, we sang for the hope~~"**

.

.

"**your very voice is in my heartbeat, sweeter than my dreams~~"**

.

.

"**we were there in everlasting bloom~~"**

.

.

Angin siang yang terasa kering itu merangsek masuk melewati ventilasi jendela. Menyapa para pengunjung café yang didominasi oleh karyawan kantoran dan anak kuliahan. Menambah suasana damai yang Kris cukup akui—ini adalah salah satu bagian yang ia sukai dari hidupnya yang selalu berjalan teratur dan membosankan. Menikmati melodi dari piano tua yang berwarna coklat gelap, dan hembusan angin siang yang menampar kulit wajahnya.

.

.

"**roses die, the secret is inside the pain~"**

.

.

"**winds are high up on a hill, I can not hear you~"**

.

.

Semua yang ada di sana menghayati lagunya. Bahkan bising dari deru kendaraan dan suara klaksonnya bahkan tak mampu mengganggu mereka yang terhanyut dalam lirik lagu. Lirik lagu yang memiliki makan ganda, bisa sedih, bisa bahagia dan berisi harapan.

.

.

"**come and hold me close, I'm shivering cold in the dark of rain~~"**

.

.

Kris mendengar suara lembut. Suara piano; tapi bukan berasal dari piano yang dimainkan oleh karyawan itu. Bukan juga suara bisik – bisik dari beberapa wanita yang mengomentari tentang arti lagunya. Suara lembut yang terdengar rapuh, meskipun ada sisi lirih dan tidak kuat.

Suara yang menyerupai bisik sangat kecil itu entah kenapa terdengar dan menggema di telinganya. Membuat Kris merasa risih, tidak nyaman. Sementara dengan Chanyeol, ia masih sibuk menikmati alunan music yang disuguhkan café.

.

.

"**darkness falls..,"**

.

.

.

Kris perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

.

.

.

"**I'm calling for the dawn~~"**

.

.

.

Kris memelototkan mata terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka kecil.

.

Tubuhnya gemetar dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti orang yang sedang mengalami ketakutan hebat.

.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dan tidak lupa dengan nafasnya yang terdengar tercekat dan menderu – deru tidak stabil.

.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya terarah menuju dada. Tepat dimana jantungnya masih berdegup hebat.

.

.

.

Semua itu Kris rasakan ketika ia melihat sesuatu di seberang jalan.

.

.

.

Sosok yang ia kenal, yang sedang berdiri manis diantara orang – orang yang mulai berjalan melewati zebra cross. Sosok itu berdiri tegap dengan sedikit menunduk. Sedangkan di dalam pelukannya yang terlihat cukup erat, terdapat boneka berbentuk binatang panda yang dililitkan pita berwarna merah darah di bagian lehernya.

.

.

Kris merasa ia mulai susah untuk bernafas normal. Bahkan ia merasa sesak di bagian organ pernafasannya.

.

.

Sosok berambut hitam itu memakai jubah lengan panjang putih polos selutut, dan ujung jubah itu berkibar perlahan mengikuti pergerakan angin semu. Ia juga memakai sepatu boot pendek bertali; dimana talinya bergerak kecil seperti ujung jubahnya. Selain itu, meskipun ia berdiri di tengah orang yang berlalu lalang, sosok itu masih berdiri tegap dan entah kenapa; ia tetap terlihat di mata monokrom Kris. Seolah tak ada yang mengusik keberadaannya sedikitpun.

.

.

Kris baru menyadari jika sosok berambut hitam yang cukup tinggi itu tersenyum dibalik poninya yang berkibar – kibar. Senyum yang cukup lebar, dan mengartikan beberapa arti yang sedikit ambigu baginya.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sesuatu menyembul keluar dari balik punggung itu. Semakin lama, bentuk sesuatu yang keluar dari punggung sosok yang tampak samar itu membentuk dengan ukuran yang cukup lebar. Dan itu adalah sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang membentang dengan cantik.

.

.

Membuat Kris menganga sedikit lebih besar.

.

.

.

Dan sosok yang Kris kenal itu menghilang menjadi abu dan pasir; terbang ditiup angin yang disertai dengan beberapa helai gugur daun.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lagu yang dinyanyikan sang pelayan wanita telah berakhir. Digantikan dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Chanyeol bahkan bersiul dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya; disertai komentar manis yang membuat sang pelayan tersipu – sipu.

Di lain pihak, Kris masih termangu di tempat. Dengan bola mata yang bergetar kecil dan tubuh yang masih sedikit gemetar.

.

.

.

Tak lupa dengan tangan kanannya yang telah berkeringat dingin; masih mencengkram erat jas kantornya. Deru nafasnya sudah stabil, tapi tidak dengan degup jantungnya.

.

.

Karena, sebelum sosok yang seharusnya sedang tertidur manis di kamar apartemennya menghilang dengan cara yang membuatnya terkejut—

.

.

.

—sosok itu sempat menatap Kris dengan kedua mata yang pupilnya mencekung melotot; cantik….., dan terlihat menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan; dengan senyuman yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mematikan di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk dan salah satu sayapnya yang meyelimuti tubuhnya itu bergerak kecil. Nafasnya memburu dan dahinya mengerut.

Salah satu tangannya mengerat pada seprai ranjang yang berwarna coklat tua. Ia merintih kecil dengan nada lirih dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Padahal AC dan hembusan angin yang melewati jendela kamar datang silih berganti. Namun tetap saja sosok bermata hitam semalam itu berkeringat dingin di tubuh tanpa busananya.

.

.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata hitamnya yang bergerak gelisah.

.

.

"Kris gege.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[to be continued]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bab **1 :: Malaikat** Jatuh**; Saat **langit **berwarna** jingga** di **atas** atap **

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apatermennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

#Backgroundmusic : Everytime you kissed me – Emily Bindiger ft. Kajiura Yuki

Ini fic fantasy/ supranatural Al yang pertama. Tenang saja, ini nggak akan mengganggu pemasokan (?) chapter La conquista, kok! :3

Sebisa mungkin Al akan berbuat adil, Sang penakluk update, malaikat jatuh juga ikut update..!

Al butuh dukungan kalian semua, lho! XD

Dan oh ya, Main pair disini Kristao, tapi bukan berarti pairing official yang lain nggak ada. tetap ada, kok! Jadi, yang KTS ayo tunjukan jati dirimu! #tebarconvetti #tumpenganbarengKTdanpairEXOlain

jaa,

want to review? :3

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N[0] :

Ini adalah balasan review kalian~~ :3

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** : "penasaran, ya? hihihihihhii~~ makanya, staytune di sini biar nggak penasaran~ #slapped| kenapa Tao bisa tahu namanya Kris? jawabannya ada di sini.. #tunjukatas| hayo, maksudnya apa hayo~~? kalau mau tahu, gampang! ketik reg spasi saya penasaran, kirim ke delapan – delapan! #berasaiklan| iya, ini next chap sudah hadir~ mau mereview kembali? monggo~~~ :3"

**FallforHaeHyuk** : "thank you, and this is the next chap! :D review..?"

**Lullaby**. **Dick** : "nggak, kok! ini bukan perkenalan tokoh, tapi langsung ke cerita. :3 ok, kalau jangan mau hiatus, dukung Al, ya! caranya ketik reg spasi dukung Al buat Malaikat jatuh nggak hiatus, kirim ke satu – dua – satu – dua – tiga – empat! kirim sebanyak – banyaknya, ya~~~ XD #berasahostajangpencarianbakat| ini next chap sudah hadir! review lagi? :3"

**KRISme** : "hm.., sebenarnya setengah dari spekulasimu betul, kok. Tapi setengahnya salah~ #nenekneneklagikayangsambilsuffledancejugatahukali| tapi, terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berspekulasi~~ XD dan ini sudah update! review lafi? :9"

**Aulchan12** : "terima kasih buat neng Aul~~ #jadiingatsekolah| ini sudah lanjut~ mau review? :D"

**Huang** **Zi** **Lien** : "huf~~ syukur deh, kalau Zi suka! XD ok, ini lanjutannya. Mau mereview? XD"

**62** **KrisTaoWuHuang** : "apa?! rame?! #sujudsyukur| iya, siapa sih yang mau ninggalin eneng Tao sendirian di rooftop! kasihan~~ eneng Tao 'kan lagi luka~~ (TT_TT) Al nggak mau durhaka sama mamak! ini sudah lanjut. Review? :D"

**Devimalik** : "aye – aye, captain! #hormat| review? :D"

**TKsit** : "hohoho, chap kemarin bukan prolog; tapi langsung ke ceritanya! XD Tao bukan malaikat, tapi sejenisnya. Penasaran sejenis apakah si eneng Tao? tunggu tanggal mainnya! #disepakkegalaksilain| ok, ini lanjutannya. Mau mereview..? :D"

**Murni13399** : "bingung di bagian yang mana? :D ok, ini lanjutannya! mau mereview kembali? :3"

**YellowPeach** : "terima kasih banyak~~ #tebarbunga| terus, buat opininya (atau saran maksudnya Yellow?), terima kasih. Tapi bocorannya nih ya, cast/ pairing lain itu punya peran vital juga di cerita Malaikat Jatuh ini. Sebagai apa? tunggu tanggal mainnya! #disepakkeblackhole| ini next chap. Mau mereview...? :3"

**Kirei** **Thelittlethieves** : "wuihiiii~~ Kirei nongol disini juga ternyata! #hug| nggak, hp Kirei nggak bermasalah, kok! hanya Al saja yang bermasalah, gara – gara seenaknya sendiri memutuskan 'cover' ada di bawah! ahahahahaha! ingin mencari suasana yang berbeda, sih~~ XD ok, ini lanjutannya. Mau review..? :D"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "hiiyeeaaayyy~~~ Shin sudah nongol, deh! kok bisa? kita tanya Galileo galilei! #sudahmenghadapyangkuasawoingomong-ngomong| ok, ini sudah lanjut~ mau mereview lagi~? :9"

**Peachpetals** : "hayo~~ kenapa si Tao bisa jatoh..? itu karaena Tao ceroboh! Hahahah! #slapped| ok, ini chapter keduanya~ mau mereview..? ;9"

**XOXOadel** : "ini sudah terbit(?)..! XD mau review..? :D"

**BabymingA**: "oh bidadari~ jatuh dari surga~ dihadapankuuuu~ EEEAAAAA..! XD ok, ini next chapnya. Mau review lagi..? :9"

**Ia** : "ini sudah lanjut, Ia~~~ mau review lagikah..? :D"

.

.

[the end]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata berwarna hitam pekat dengan rona hitam di kantung matanya itu bergerak lucu, memutar searah jarum jam.

.

.

"...Tao. Hanya itu saja yang...,...Tao ingat..., eum, mungkin?"

.

.

Remaja muda dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Kris itu berkedip polos. Ya, remaja. Kris memutuskan ia menyebutnya seperti itu, mengingat ia tidak mengetahui umur sesungguhnya; alih – alih bertanya. Ingin bertanya, maka sosok berambut hitam dan bermata panda itu hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan.

.

.

.

Awalnya, setelah tertidur selama satu hari penuh (benar – benar penuh, tidak makan atau minum), dengan ajaibnya ia terbangun dengan isak tangis kecil sebelum Kris keluar dari rumah apartemennya untuk berangkat kerja.

Begitu Kris sampai di sebuah kamar tidur yang hanya berjumlah satu, ia melihat Tao sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang telah terbalut kasa. Rambut hitam mutiaranya tampak berantakan khas bangun tidur. Sayapnya yang masih terluka sedikit mengembang hingga ujungnya menyetuh lantai kamar. Kris melihat juga helaian bulu sayap itu yang tergeletak manis di ranjang—

.

—**SET**

.

.

.

Kris terpaku dengan bola mata yang membulat.

.

.

Ketika Kris hampir dekat dengan pinggir ranjang untuk mendekatkan diri pada mahkluk bersayap itu, ia nyaris membahayakan nyawanya yang hanya berjumlah satu.

.

.

.

Seandainya ia tidak memiliki reflex pengereman tubuh secara mendadak, ia yakin kulit lehernya akan tertusuk menembus ke tengkuk. Memuntahkan darah segar yang baunya membuat mual orang – orang.

.

.

Ya, saat itu, ujung sayap Tao yang tidak terluka menjadi kaku.

Membentuk sebuah pisau besar ramping bermata warna hitam yang tampak mengkilat indah diterpa bias matahari. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merubah bulu sayapnya menjadi senjata tajam itu.

.

.

Membuat jantung Kris berdetak dengan cepat. Kris menelan salivanya gugup, dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat sejajar dengan dadanya, ia berkata,

"tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," jeda sesaat. Kris berkali – kali melirik ujung pisau yang perlahan – lahan bergerak maju mendekati lehernya dan melirik Tao yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar.

Tak lupa ia menyadari jika sosok tanpa busana itu telah berhenti terisak.

"jadi, bisa kau jauhkan.., um.., pisau sayap ini..?"

.

**SWUUFT**

.

.

.

Secepat angin yang menembus ventilasi dan jendela kamarnya dengan tiba – tiba; lalu berlarian diruangan yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna biru langit, pisau itu berubah kembali menjadi ujung sayap. Begerak mundur dan sekarang ia terdiam manis di sisi ranjang.

Kris menghela nafas lega. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum memulai percakapan awal.

.

.

"kau siapa?" Sosok itu masih terdiam namun kedua tangannya tidak lagi bergetar.

.

.

Kris menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin hari ini ia akan sedikit terlambat untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Menyamankan cara duduknya (yang membuat sosok itu berjengit hebat), Kris memutuskan untuk duduk sedikit lebih dekat dengan sosok bersayap di tempatnya.

"oke, baik. Akan aku ulangi pertanyaan yang lebih mendasar daripada yang tadi." Kris melipat kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada yang terbalutkan kemeja merah marun. "jadi, siapa namamu?"

Sosok itu terdiam seperti benda mati. Kris bahkan tidak ragu jika ia berpikir bahwa sosok yang berada di hadapannya benar – benar bernafas. Dua menit setelah pertanyaan tentang sebuah nama itu muncul, akhinya ada sebuah pergerakan lambat. Kris yang tadinya sedang mengetik e-mail untuk dikirimkan pada sahabat yang menjadi sekretarisnya itu terhenti ketika mendengar gumaman kecil.

.

.

"...Tao." bisiknya.

Kris mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Tao katakan. "apa? aku tidak bisa mendengar—"

.

.

Sepasang iris milik Kris sedikit terbuka. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut hingga tanpa sadar Kris menahan nafasnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam ponsel pintar, terjatuh ke ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Dulu, ketika masih kecil, ibunya pernah berkata bahwa malaikat itu mempunyai paras yang menawan. Sungguh menawan, hingga membuat semua mahkluk yang melihatnya merasa minder dengan kecantikan alami nan abadi yang sang malaikat miliki. Kris kecil merautkan wajah cemooh. Dahinya mengernyit tidak percaya. Ia berkata dengan gaya angkuh, bahwa dirinya lebih menawan daripada malaikat yang ibunya katakan.

Saat itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkat sombong anaknya yang menurun dari sang kakek. Sambil menyentil kecil dan menasehati bahwa ia tidak boleh berkata sombong seperti itu, Ibu Kris mengecup sayang dahi anak tunggalnya.

"dengar Kris," katanya, "ibu harap kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat pada saatnya, supaya kau akan mempercayai kata – kata ibu."

.

.

.

Dan kini, ia harus meminta maaf pada sang ibu yang kini berada di tempat yang jauh lebih baik. Di atas sana, Kris percaya jika saat ini ibunya sedang tersenyum geli menatap raut wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Kris sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada sosok di depannya. Sosok yang membiarkan seluruh wajah cantik sekaligus manis miliknya untuk dilihat secara percuma oleh Kris. Lagi, nafas yang semula telah berfungsi, tanpa sadar Kris menahannya. Matanya memindai wajah yang membuatnya tak percaya jika sosok dihadapannya adalah seorang lelaki.

Mata panda (entahlah, ketika Kris menatap mata itu, hanya binatang beang sejenis beruanglah yang terlintas di otaknya) yang terlihat unik dan menggemaskan juga terlihat lucu saat di pelupuknya terdapat genangan air kecil, hidung bangirnya yang terdapat semu merah di pucuknya, kedua pipi berisinya yang terdapat jejak aliran air mata yang telah mengering, dan terakhir adalah bibir berwarna peach yang membentuk curvy seperti kucing.

Dan ekspresi ketakutan, bingung, lugu, dan innocent itu membuat Kris menutup mata erat – erat. Tidak ingin tergoda; walau ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa tergoda hanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh sosok berkelamin sama dengannya.

Kris memutuskan untuk mengambil nafasnya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

"jadi.., namamu Tao? mhh.., nama cina?"

Sosok itu—Tao hanya berkedip polos. Kepalanya masih sedikit tertunduk dan kedua tangannya meremas kecil selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

Kris memijat pelipisnya, "ada lagi yang bisa kau beritahu tentangmu? asal muasal dan alasan kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari.., ehem.., langit.., misalnya?"

Mata berwarna hitam pekat dengan rona hitam di kantung matanya itu bergerak lucu, memutar searah jarum jam. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, dan sesekali ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengumpat untuk jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

.

.

.

"...Tao. Hanya itu saja yang...,...Tao ingat..., eum, mungkin?"

.

.

.

Kris melotot tak percaya!

Selama lima menit Kris menunggu Tao untuk berpikir dan memberikan informasi yang lebih banyak, Kris hanya mendapat jawaban seperti itu?! Sungguh, rasanya Kris ingin menyuruh sekretarisnya yang berisik dan easy going itu untuk melompat terjun dari ruangannya sekarang!

Menahan kekesalan Kris berdeham. "kau yakin..? tak ingat apapun selain namamu?" dan dijawab dengan gelengan polos Tao.

"cobalah kau ingat lagi. Kemarin, kau jatuh dari langit dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu.., dan sayapmu." Kris menunjuk Tao, "lihat!"

Dan Tao memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya yang diperban di beberapa tempat; kecuali sayapnya yang masih dibiarkan luka. Kris sedikit sungkan dan geli ketika menyentuh sayap ringkih Tao saat ia mengobatinya. Tak lupa, ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi di perban seperti sekarang. Sesekali, ia merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya saat ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. Rasa pening yang berdenyut – denyut seolah ingin memecahkan kepalanya dan membiarkan isinya berhamburan.

Setelah itu, Tao kembali menatap Kris. Ia menelengkan wajahnya sebentar. Lalu, dengan kedua tangan yang kini sedang mengelus pelan perut rampingnya, ia berkata,

"Tao.., tidak ingat apapun. Dan saat mencoba untuk mengingatnya.., itu membuat Tao pusing dan lapar." Kris tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan polos Tao. "bisakah Tao mendapatkan FairCookies..? apa di sini ada FairCookies?"

"hah!" Kris berdiri dari posisinya dengan tiba – tiba. Membuat Tao berjengit kaget. Selain itu, nada Kris ketika mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut terdengar emosi dan putus asa.

Sementara itu dengan Tao, ia menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan sepasang sayap yang seluruh bulunya berubah menjadi pisau. Sayap yang dengan terpasang ia gerakan untuk menjadi tamengnya itu bergetar menahan sakit. Di dalamnya, Tao membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar karena menahan rasa sakit..., sekaligus rasa takut dengan Kris yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang gila.

Kris masih mengeluarkan emosinya yang meledak.

Ia mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah ke dalam bahasa inggris dan bahasa mandarin. Atau sesekali ia mengumpat dalam bahasa prancis dan spanyol. Tak lupa dengan kakinya yang menendang udara (dan nyaris mengenai sayap Tao yang telah berubah menjadi pisau). Kris meratap dengan bahasa inggris, lalu membentak entah kepada siapa dan menggeram marah.

.

.

**JDUAK**

.

.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Kris membanting ponselnya ke dinding, hingga menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras.

Ponsel itu hancur. Semua bagian – bagiannya terlepas, bahkan casing ponselnya penyok hebat di tempat yang berbenturan dengan dinding.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menggeram menyadari kesalahan fatalnya yang membanting sang ponsel hingga hancur. Dan sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang. Menyebabkan suara derit ranjang yang membuat Tao terbangun dari tidur singkatnya di dalam kukungan sayap.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti kamar apartemen bernomor 345 di lantai tujuh. Yang terdengar hanyalah suka detik jarum jam dan suara AC akuarium yang diletakkan di ruang bersantai; tak jauh dengan jarak kamar tempat mereka berada.

.

.

Kris melirik kecil mahkluk bersayap yang ada di depannya. Mulutnya terkatup erat. Kedua tangan dengan kesepuluh jari rampingnya yang meregang bergerak gelisah. Mengindikasikan bahwa pria muda sukses itu sedang mencoba menahan emosinya yang cukup membuat berantakan kamar apartemen.

"buka kukunganmu, Tao. Aku tidak suka jika lawan bicaraku tidak menatapku."

Perlahan, sayap itu membuka dan berubah kembali menjadi bulu – bulu yang lembut. Tao menatap Kris yang kini berkeringat dengan salah satu tangannya mengucek mata. Tao menguap kecil dan menggerum layaknya kucing yang meminta makan dari sang majikan.

"begini, aku memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan jawablah dengan jujur. Kau paham maksudku bukan, hm?"

Tao mengangguk dengan pandangan sayu. Mungkin efek mengantuk setelah menangis baru ia rasakan saat – saat ini.

"siapa namamu?" kris merutuki kebodohannya dengan mengumpat dalam hati. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan system pengingat di otakku, pikir Kris sarkastis.

"Tao."

"berapa usiamu?"

Diam sesaat, lalu menggeleng pelan. Mulai saat ini, ia harus berhati – hati dengan sikap Kris setelah kejadian tadi. "..., Tao.., tidak tahu."

"lalu," Kris mendesah berat. "darimana asalmu..?"

Tao menggeleng dengan pandangan melas. "Tao tidak ingat. Yang Tao ingat hanyalah jika Tao belum pernah ke tempat ini." Tao menggerakkan sayap kanannya, Lalu mengelus ujungnya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan kepalanya menunduk. Kedua bola matanya melirik melihat – lihat kamar dimana dirinya berada.

"kau sungguh tidak ingat apapun?"

"Tidak." Tao mengecilkan suaranya ketika mendengar nada bicara Kris naik satu oktaf.

"begitu juga dengan alasan kau bisa jatuh dari langit dan tubuhmu yang terluka itu?"

Tao melebarkan bola matanya, terkejut. "benarkah?"

"kau masih bertanya 'benarkah?', hah? kau tidak lihat dengan bukti yang nyata di tubuhmu itu?" Kris mengernyitkan dahi dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"bukan. Bukan soal tubuh Tao yang terluka. Tapi soal Tao jatuh dari langit..., uh.., itu apa benar.., eum..,"

"Kris. Dan karena mungkin aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku gege."

"—Kris gege! ah, ya! hehe.., jadi," Tao menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Ia bergerak kecil malu – malu. Membuat Kris menyipitkan matanya. "itu sungguhan..?"

"tentu saja! kau pikir aku berbohong, eh?" Kris berkacak pinggang dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"aku memang tidak lihat dengan nyata jika kau terjun dari langit; tapi aku mendengar suara debum benda yang terjatuh di rooftop apartemen! dan itu adalah kau, Tao! Kau yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di tubuh dan sayapmu!"

Tao berkedip sekali. Lalu berkedip lagi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan kedua sayapnya yang bergerak kecil tanpa getaran; menimbulkan deru angin kecil. Mungkin rasa sakit di sayapnya sudah tidak ada.

"awalnya aku ingin membiarkanmu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa! dan akhirnya aku membawamu ke apartemenku, berniat memberimu tumpangan sehari! Dan berencana mengintrogasimu saat kau sadar, lalu setelahnya hanya ini yang kudapat?!" Kris mengeluarkan unek – uneknya dengan gamblang.

"ini yang kudapat?! hanya namamu saja..?! asal usulmu saja kau tidak mengingatnya, Tao?!"

Tao hanya bergerak mundur saat Kris kembali meledak. Kepalanya semakin lama semakin menunduk, dan bibr bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam tangis ketakutannya. Ketika punggungnya sudah berbenturan dengan headbed, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah lagi – lagi membuat sayapnya menjadi tameng. Bulunya berubah menjadi platina perak yang mengkilat. Tak lupa dengan bagian ujung sayapnya berubah menjadi pisau tajam.

Kris mengambil rakus oksigen. Ia berkeringat lagi, tapi ia tidak peduli. Bahkan imej dingin dan pendiamnya pun menjadi luntur karena sosok remaja menawan bersayap yang meringkuk di ranjangnya. Entah pergi ke mana sikap tak – ingin – didekati – oleh – sembarang – orang yang biasa muncul. Saat ini, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia nyaris out of character dari biasanya; seperti melempar ponsel ke dinding, misalnya.

Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan ia akan bertindak segegabah itu saat ia merasa emosi.

Hening mendera ruangan itu lagi. Dan kini jarum jam menunjukan pukul 08:00 AM, sudah satu jam berlalu ia tidak berangkat ke kantor.

"dengar, aku tidak tahu kau ini mahkluk macam apa, Tao..," Kris merendahkan nada suaranya. Ia merasa terenyuh dengan Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan was – was dari balik tameng sayapnya.

Selain itu, Kris juga masih sayang nyawa. Takut – takut jika ujung sayap itu akan melukai tubuhnya dan rohnya menghampiri sang ibu di alam sana. Bukannya ia tidak mau melihat sang ibu tercinta, tapi ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya di dunia.

"tapi yang bisa kusimpulkan dari kondisimu adalah,..., kau hilang ingatan. Aku tidak tahu kau ini sejenis manusia atau bukan—maksudku, mahkluk semacam dirimu merasakan juga atau tidak, tapi manusia sepertiku akan mendapat status seperti itu juga ketika mereka melihat kondisiku yang cirinya sama sepertimu.., kau paham..?"

Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan melas ketakutan. Membuat Kris hanya mendesah berat (lagi), dan berfikir bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu menjadi hasil yang sia – sia.

.

.

.

**KRUUUKKK**

.

.

.

"Tao lapar, gege.." bisik Tao amat pelan. Wajahnya menjadi memelas. Namun Kris tahu jika apa yang diucapkan Tao berhubungan dengan bunyi perut yang lapar. "Tao lapar." Tao menaikkan satu oktaf nada melasnya. Perutnya berbunyi lagi, namun dengan suara yang sedikit dibesarkan nadanya.

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melangkah dengan langkah lebar menuju lemari pakaian. Memilih salah satu kemeja berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan, karena kemejanya yang ini telah basah oleh keringat. Ia mengabaikan gumaman melas Tao yang terus mengatakan lapar dengan nada lirih dan mengiba.

Kris menutup matanya erat – erat, ia tak ingin hilang kendali dan memarahi mahkluk menawan bersayap di kamarnya yang berisik. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan rahangnya dan menormalkan deru nafas beratnya.

Di sisi lain, Tao tidak lagi rewel (hal yang patut Kris syukuri). Tao memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria yang ia panggil 'gege' atas permintaan si pemilik nama. Lebih tepatnya, Tao menatap bahu dan punggung kokoh Kris yang sedang membuka kemejanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tao merasa wajahnya memanas. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Selain itu, jatungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat pula. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, manakala sesuatu di selangkangannya sedikit menegang di balik selimut. Tao merunduk malu dan takut. Tao menutup erat matanya dan berharap jika Kris tidak menyadari perubahan aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Tao?!"

Tao tersentak. Lalu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sekarang Kris tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang merah marunnya, melainkan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hijau tua.

"i, iya, ge?"

"kau melamunkan apa? apa kau berhasil mengingat sesuatu?" Tao menggeleng lemah.

Kris memijat pelipisnya. Mungkin yang ia asumsikan jika Tao hilang ingatan itu benar adanya. "ya sudah. Kau mau sarapan apa. Jangan yang susah, karena akau tidak pintar memasak."

"Tao..," Tao mengerjap mata pandanya. "Tao mau salad buah, Kris gege! Tao mau salad buah! ya? ya?" Tao merajuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon untuk dibelikan mainan. Tak lupa, kedua tangannya diangkat untuk menyentuh celana panjang hitam Kris.

Kris menautkan alis tebalnya. "kau yakin? tidak butuh yang lain?" Tao menggeleng cepat. "baiklah, semangkuk salad buah dan segelas jus strawberi di ruang dapur. Kau akan mendapatkannya di ruangan sebelah kanan kamar ini."

Kris pun keluar dari kamar. Mengabaikan pekikan girang dari bibir curvy Tao yang mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris meneguk kopinya yang telah dingin dengan satu tegukan sekaligus. Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol meneguk kopi dingin pesanannya hingga beberapa tegukan, lalu ia menyimpan tabletnya ke dalam tas selempang warna biru laut yang ia bawa. Dan ballpointnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas abu – abunya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet kulit berwarna coklat muda, meletakkannya di nampan yang terdapat bill harga keseluruhan pesanannya. Lalu, ia melirik kearah Kris yang sedang bersidekap sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. Chanyeol akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya kondisinya yang terlihat berkeringat (padahal ruang cafe ber – AC), Tapi Kris sudah menyela lebih dahulu.

"tidak apa – apa. Jangan banyak tanya lagi, Park."

Chanyeol mendengus. Kalau sudah begitu, rasa ingin tahunya yang luar biasa dengan keadaan Kris harus dihilangkan. "lalu, kau mau membayar sendiri pesananmu atau kubayarkan bill – nya, Wu?" Chanyeol membalas balik dengan menyebut marga Kris.

Membuat Kris yang sedang menutup kedua mata untuk menetralkan rasa pusing di kepala, membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil dan mengambil tas jinjing yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Kris beranjak dari kursi sambil merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambut pirangnya.

"kau bayarkan saja bill – nya. Akan kuganti uangmu lewat gaji bulan ini."

"ok!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan uangnya dan meletakkannya di nampan Kris. Lalu menyusul Kris setelah ia berkata pada sang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya untuk memberitahu bahwa uang mereka ada di nampan. Dan sang pelayan itu mengangguk dan melemparkan ungkapan untuk datang kembali dengan nada ramah.

"Kris, apa kau ingin ikut?" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil di sisi kemudi, sedangkan Kris di sisi sebelah kemudi. Dan mereka meletakkan tasnya di kursi belakang. "ke mana?"

Chanyeol melirik nakal dan menyeringai lebar. Kris yang kebetulan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa, kini mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa janggal dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang hanya keluar jika ada sesuatu yang membuat sifat suka bersenang – senangnya keluar.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kris. Sebelumnya ia telah mengetahui jika Kris merusakan ponselnya dari sang sahabat yang menjadi atasannya. Ketika ditanya apa sebabnya, Kris hanya menyuruhkan untuk kembali ke meja sekretaris.

"aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan info ini jika kau tidak merusak ponselmu, Wu. lihatlah e – mail yang dikirimkan oleh si wajah malaikat itu!"

Kris membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang diawali salam dan pertanyaan kabar dalam bahasa inggris. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol di kantung celananya. Ia menyamankan posisi dan memejamkan mata.

"kita langsung saja ke sana. Sebelum ke kantor, kita mampir ke toko baju langganan. Aku tak ingin pakai baju formal di acara reunian nanti."

Chanyeol bersiul senang, "siap tuan muda!"

Kris mendengus. Kris membawa wajahnya ke pemnadangan luar. Kepalanya ditopang oleh tangan kanan yang berdiam manis di sisi jendela mobil. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa lelah.

Perlahan, mata setajam elang itu tertutup.

"bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai."

"huh? kau lelah? kalau iya, kau tidak perlu ikut datang ke sana."

"tidak." bisik Kris sedikit parau.

"..."

"aku hanya..., merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing."

.

.

.

Tentu saja.

Semua orang pasti akan merasa pusing dan gelisah jika ia mengalami kejadian aneh seperti yang dialami oleh Kris. Belum lagi dengan beberapa spekulasi dan asumsi ambigu yang menggelayut manja di otak pintar Kris.

Kris mengakui, jika ia tidak merasakan kejadian aneh dan ketakutan yang luar biasa; atau mungkin kejadian yang ia alami adalaha hal fantasi yang berasal dari salah satu novel detektif miliknya, maka dengan senang hati Kris mempersailahkan otaknya untuk mengurai pertanyaan dan mencari tahu jawaban hingga ke seluk beluknya.

.

.

Sayangnya, itu tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena ia yakin, saat kejadian itu berlangsung—

.

.

.

—Kris sungguh – sungguh sepenuhnya dalam kondisi sadar dan baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To Be Continued]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 2 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**; Sesuatu **yang** tidak **ada**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

#Backgroundmusic : Inca Rose – Kajiura Yuki

Al kembali dengan bab 2! hihihihihi~~

Al harap kalian masih tetap stay tune di ff ini, ya! :3 Terima kasih! #bow| susah juga ya, buat ff bergenre supranatural/ psikologikal seperti ff ini.. #sigh| tapi seru banget kalau mengimajinasikan seandainya ff ini dijadikan anime atau manga! hahahahaha! XD

Jadi, bagaimana dengan bab 2 ini? pada penasaran semuanya, kah? hahahaha..., bagus kalau begitu! artinya kalian akan tetap di ff ini lagi, 'kan? #slapped

Dan, untuk yang menantikan sang penakluk, maafkan Al! #bow #cries

Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diedit dari pertengahan cerita, jadinya sang penakluk tidak update bersamaan dengan malaikat jatuh! D"X

Tapi akan Al usahakan untuk secepat muanagkin menyelesaikannya! Gomawoooo~~~ #ketjupbasahdahireaders

jaa,

want to review...? :D

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N[0]:

ini adalah balasan review kalian~

**FallforHaeHyuk** : "namanya juga orang kaya. Banting hp, stok di gudang masih banyak! kkk~~~ ok, ini next chapnya! mau mereview kembali..? "

**KrisTaoTao** : "wuiihh~~~ terima kasih~! lafyu tu~~ ini nextnya. mau mereview? :3"

**KRISme** : "pada dasarnya, Al buat Kris disini itu agak emosian~~ (atau itu hanya berlaku pada Tao saja?) jadi ya, begitulah! tapi nanti ada lovey – doveynya, kok! XD ok, ini lanjut~ mau review..? :D"

**Dia**. **Huang91** : "penasaran sama asal usul eneng Tao? sama, saya juga! #berasarealityshowgitu| ok, ini lanjut~ mau mereview..? :D"

**Zirae** **Demon** : "hyaaa...?! (QAQ)" pantas kok Zee nggak nongol – nongol lagi, nggak tahunya ganti penname! (=_=) kalau bisa pesan juga, Al mau pesan satu buat jadi asisten (pembantu) di rumah! kkkk~~~ #Slapped| apanya yang kurang, ya? :O"

**Kirei** **Thelittlethieves** : "iya~~ baby Tao hilang ingatan! hebat 'kan, Al buatnya jadi seperti itu! hwahahahahaha...! #jahatbanget| ini nextnya. mau review..? :3"

**Jung** **Hara** : "ini sudah absen! mau mereview..? :D"

**FanFan** **Panda** : "kalau Kris marah – marah, colok saja lubang hidungnya! biar kalem lagi! hahahahahaha! #dzigh|"

**Murni 13399** : "terima kasih~ :3 biar saja! Biar Tao cari seme baru yang lebih cakep dan nggak sensian macam Kris! khakahakaha! XD ok, ini sudah absen! mau review lagi? :3"

**Lullaby**. **Dick** : "terima kasih buat perhatiannya~ #ketjupbasahdahi| itu Al memang sengaja biar feelingnya dapat. Terus sebenarnya, tidak semua per bab itu menampilkan lebih dari satu adegan. Dan kebetulan di bab 2, hanya menampilkan kejadian flashback Tao setelah seharian tertidur pulas, dan mengetahui nama Kris. nggak apa – apa, ini kritikkan yang bagus dan nggak menusuk hati, kok! :3 ok, ini next babnya! mau review lagi..? :D"

**XOXO** – **adel**: "Adel pelihara jangkrik, ya? sampai jadi SFX di halaman review~ XD ok, bab selanjutnya sudah datang! mau review..? :3"

**Aliensparkdobi** : "salam sahabat untuk kenal juga! :3 wah~~ nggak dua – duanya, lho! ada asumsi lainnya? :D"

**TKsit** : "yang benar kalau ff ini susah? mungkin karena temanya sedikit berat dan susah ketebak kali, ya? XD #ahmasa'?| semangat! #pamerbamburuncing| ok, ini bab selanjutnya! mau review lagi, tak? :3"

**Ochaken** : "tetooottt! yak, anda kurang beruntung! coba lagi! #iklanminumanalay-alay #dilarangbawamerek| ok, ini bab selanjutnya! mau review lagi..? :3"

**Aulchan12** : "hoiya, dong! namanya juga jodoh! kkkk~~~ ok, next bab sudah hadir! mau review..? :D"

**Eyiichan** : "eih, eyiichan, review tanggal sepuluh di bab 1 baru kelihatan sekarang, lho! kok bisa..?! (o[]o) bab 2 sudah hadir, dan ini bab 3. mau mereview lagi? :D"

**Jettaome** : "biarin Kris marah – marah, biar Tao-chan cari seme baru yang lebih kece! aahahahahahahaha! ok, ini bab selanjutnya! :3"

**Ururubaek** : "ini sudah ke bab selanjutnya. :3 mau mereview?"

**ShinJiWoo920202** : "hipertensi itu darah tinggi, 'kan ya? :D hahahahaha! penyakit orang tuir! ini bab selanjutnya! mau mereview lagi..? :D"

**Peachpetals** : "hahahah! memang dasar orang dingin! ada malaikat yang sakit ditinggal sendirian! dikutuk baru tahu rasa, lho! XD ini bab selanjutnya. review? :3"

**Guest** : "kepo banget sampai kuadrat kubiknya dibawa, ya? (=U=) ok, bab 3 sudah hadir~ mau mereview? :3"

**RezsaWYF** : "yes! ini official semua! nggak ada yang crack pair! Al nggak doyan makan crack pair, makanya suka dilepehin kalau nemu ff crack pair! XD #kamupikirapaan?"

**RinZiTao** : "namanya juha wong sugih! banting hp, stok di dompet masih wuakeh! :D hehehe~~ mau nggak, ya? mau nggak, ya? Al sih mau mau saja, tapi nggak tahu kalau castnya setuju! X9 sok atuh, di demoin castnya biar setuju adegan 'ehem – ehem'..! #sesat"

**BabymingA** : "lho, kenapa geli? :D aih~ jangan – jangan ada sesuatu antara dirimu dengan sayap Tao~~? #colekcolek| ya, lihat nanti saja, ya! itu juga tergantung sama cast yang berperan~ :3"

**Maple** **fujoshi2309** (**ch** **1**) : "aih! dirimu ada di sini, toh! wahaahaaii~~ #hug| yang diseberang siapa? tanya pada Galileo galilei! #slapped| ah~ nanti Maple juga tahu, kok! XD bab 2 sudah ada, 'kan? :3"

**Maple** **fujoshi2309** (**ch** **2**) : "nah, loh! kenapa Tao bisa amnesia? kenapa Tao bisa jatuh ke tempatnya Kris? apa benar Tao adalah malaikat yang terkena hukuman? atau..., apa benar Tao itu malaikat? hihihihi~~~ penasaran? tunggu bab selanjutnya! ok, ini bab 3, mau review lagi? :3"

**Sinta** **Nurbella** : " ahaha! banyak yang nyangka kalau bab 1 itu teaser/ thriller/ prolog, ya? nggak, kok. Bab 1 itu asli masuk ke ceritanya langsung. Mungkin karena di satu bab ada tiga adegan yang berbeda, jadi disangka demikian. Wah, jangan jenuh, ya~ soalnya titik – titik itu membantu Al dalam pembuatan script, lho! itu sudah dari naskahnya! XD ok, ini bab 3. Mau mereview..? "

.

.

.

[the end]

.

.

.

.

Kris ingat. Juga ingatan Kris tidak terlalu buruk.

Saat itu, ia masih bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih berbicara tentang jadwal selama seminggu ke depan. Dengan mulut yang sedikit berbusa karena terlalu banyak berbicara; Kris bisa melihat itu melalui lirik mata.

Dan Kris juga ingat jika ia mengabaikan tatapan dan lirikan nakal dari beberapa wanita penghibur yang kebetulan lewat. Kris memandang angkuh dan menganggap status mereka tidak setara dengan status terhormatnya. Membuang muka dengan gaya angkuh dan songong. Namun itu tidak membuat para wanita penghibur yang menjajakan kenikmatan dunia sesaat itu membencinya. Justru mereka menanamkan hasrat untuk menaklukan pria jual mahal seperti Kris.

Kris mengabaikan tatapan lapar yang terlihat ganas di wajah berpoles para wanita penghibur.

Berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol justru menanggapinya dengan tatapan yang tidak lebih nakal dari mereka. Chanyeol mengerling nakal. Sedikit lidah ia keluarkan, bermaksud untuk menggoda. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia mengurung dua wanita yang lubangnya telah berpengalaman itu di masing – masing lengan.

Di lengan sebelah kanan, Chanyeol mencumbu leher sang wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, sekaligus meremas seduktif pantat besarnya yang terbalut brief ketat hitam.

Dan di lengan sebelah kiri, telapak tangannya meremas payudara wanita seusia Chanyeol yang terekspose jelas karena singletnya yang ketat dan transparan.

Menimbulkan pekikan kecil dan desahan lirih.

Kris muak. Bahkan ia berusaha untuk tidak menghamburkan isi makan siangnya di lorong remang – remang klub tempat mereka berada. Menjijikkan. Kris adalah sosok angkuh yang dididik dengan pendidikan tata krama yang kolot dan ortodoks; seperti para bangsawan pada umumnya.

Hanya saja, untuk situasi tertentu, tata krama kolot dan ortodoks yang diajarkan sang kakek itu tidak berlaku di beberapa situasi.

"Park, aku heran. Mereka itu barang bekas. Kau masih memakainya? kau pikir tak ada barang bagus yang berkualitas lagi di luar sana?"

Dengan berat hati dan sedikit meminta maaf kepada dua wanita yang telah ia jamah, Chanyeol pun langsung menyusul Kris yang telah meninggalkannya. Kembali menjelajahi lorong remang yang sayup – sayup terdengar desahan kenikmatan yang mengerubung manja di telinga.

"kau terlalu kasar, Wu." Kris menghela nafas tak acuh. "aku hanya berkomentar. Sekaligus menyadarkanmu bahwa mereka hanya mampir bagi penismu itu. Mampir dan sangat becek."

Dan tepat saat percakapan itu berakhir—

.

.

—juga saat tangannya membuka pintu ruangan dimana acara reunian berlangsung—

.

.

—ketika ia memulai masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tiga langkah awal—

.

.

—semuanya berubah total.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang tertangkap apik oleh mata hitam kecoklatannya adalah gelap.

.

.

Kris menoleh ke segala arah dengan memanggil nama teman – temannya. Namun di balas hanyalah gaung dari suaranya sendiri. Kris terpaku dan matanya berkaca – kaca gelisah.

Lalu suhu di tempat asing yang tak Kris ketahui itu berubah menjadi rendah. Menjadi dingin. Menujam kasar dan tak sopan kulit tubuhnya. Sirkulasi darah dalam tubuh Kris beradaptasi dengan suhu dingin. Darah menjadi mengalir lebih cepat dan deras. Ingin mengusir rasa dingin yang asing dan membuat tubuh Kris merasa hangat.

Dan Kris merasa bulu di kulit lengan dan tengkuknya mengejang; berdiri. Tanda bahwa ia sedang mengalami rasa takut akibat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal horror.

Detik demi detik, tubuhnya terasa berat. Kris mulai kesulitan untuk meraup udara untuk sirkulasi pernapasannya. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan berdenyut – denyut hebat. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Di cengkramnya kepala bersurai coklat tua itu. Mengeratkan cengkramannya dengan kasar; dan bahkan sesekali telapak tangannya mengepal dan memukul kepalanya yang terus berdenyut seperti urat nadinya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dengan mengalihkan rasa sakit karena rasa sakitnya yang lain.

Tapi itu sia – sia. Tidak ada efek yang signifikan, nyata, dan berguna. Karena pada akhirnya, justru denyutan itu bertambah liar dan ganas. Membuat Kris berteriak kesakitan dengan keras. Berteriak seperti orang yang kehilangan rasa sadarnya.

Teriakannya memantul di tempat gelap yang hening dan terasa hampa.

Sekuat mungkin Kris menahan isak tangis karena rasa sakit aneh yang ia rasakan.

Seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Dan tenaganya terasa tersedot; mengambil energinya hingga ke ubun – ubun.

Sesuatu yang tidak Kris ketahui identitasnya seolah menghisap rakus energi tubuhnya dengan ganas. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dan tegap itu seperti sedang ditarik ke bawah dengan tarikan yang kuat. Membuat posisinya yang berdiri menjadi goyah dan terjerembab ke depan.

Kris merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuh dan kesadarannya. Ia merasa tertekan, entah karena apa. Dan rasa tertekan itu membuat ia merasakan rasa sepeti orang yang terserang depresi akut.

Dalam perutnya, ada yang mengocok – ngocok lambung. Meremas lambung dengan keras layaknya meremas spons dan memukul kasar lambung Kris bak samsak tinju. Membuat Kris menahan mual yang luar biasa.

Dengan gerakan yang dipaksakan, tangan kanannya yang gemetar dan melawan rasa lemas membekap mulut yang sudah mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah.

Membuatnya merasakan sensasi mual yang luar biasa. Keringat dingin mengalir di pori – pori kulitnya. Selain itu, pandangannya menjadi buram dan menampilkan gerak gambar semu yang abstrak.

Kemudian, Kris melihat melihat beberapa titik cahaya kecil berwarna merah di kedua bola matanya. Bergerak ke segala arah yang di jangkau lensa matanya. Kris tidak tahu apa itu, dan tidak ingin tahu apa itu.

.

Satu – satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

.

.

Satu menit kemudian, setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan emosi dan jiwanya, Kris melihat ada seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu tampak perlahan, dan semakin – lama terlihat semakin menyilau. Eksistensi cahaya itu semakin membesar dan mendekati posisi Kris.

Bentuknya oval dan seperti pintu menuju dimensi ajaib lain yang tak Kris ketahui.

Kris merasa itu adalah jalan keluar dari tempat aneh ini. Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lega dan tersenyum tipis, Kris berniat bangun dari posisi dan melangkah menuju seberkas cahaya yang sedang berpendar.

.

.

Namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

.

.

Seperti ada yang menahan kedua kakinya—

.

.

—seperti ada yang menariknya menjauh dan turun dari permukaan.

.

.

Rasa penasaran menyelubungi Kris.

Maka, dengan gerak cepat dan merautkan waja kesal, Kris membalikkan pandangannya.

.

.

Dan yang dia temukan adalah sepasang tangan berwarna putih yang ramping. Tangan wanita, yang kuku – kukunya sebagian terkelupas dan mengalirkan darah kental. Tangan putih pucat itu menarik kakinya dengan tenaga kuat. Membuat Kris tertarik ke bawah.

Tangan itu mengerat di kaki kanan Kris. Bahkan jemarinya menggaruk – garuk kaki Kris. Hingga celananya tampak berlubang tak teratur dan ikut mengeluakan darah amis yang segar.

.

.

**gret! – gret! – gret! – gret! – gret! –gret! – gret! – gret!**

.

.

Tangan putih pucat itu terus mengerat, menggaruk – garuk, dan menarik paksa tubuh Kris; yang mulai tenggelam dibalik pekat warna hitam hingga membuat Kris mengaum takut dan kesakitan.

Kris bergerak kasar. Kakinya yang tak dijamah tangan hidup itu mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan wanita yang masih menggelayut manja. Sedangkan tangan Kris mencoba menahan beban tubuh agar dirinya tidak terlalu jaruh di tarik ke bawah.

Tak lupa, bibirnya berkoak meminta tolong. Berkali – kali ia berteriak meminta tolong, disertai menyebutkan beberapa nama temannya.

.

.

**teng! teng!teng! teng! teng! teng!teng!teng! teng! teng!teng! teng! teng!**

.

.

Bersamaan dengan terdengar suara piano tua, beberapa pasang tangan putih pucat menyeruak muncul di sekitar Kris. Tangan – tangan itu muncul dengan jumlah pasangan yang terhitung banyak.

Masing – masing tangan wanita itu mengambil beberapa tempat di bagian tubuh Kris yang tak berdaya. Menariknya bersamaan. Membuat sebagian tubuh Kris telah tenggelam, masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang terasa lengket dan kental di kulitnya.

Mata Kris membola melotot.

Dan di detik ini, jantungnya berpacu hingga membuatnya kesakitan karena terlalu keras berdetak.

.

.

Terdengar suara yang saling bersahut – sahutan. Menggema dan menggaung. Berkoar – koar; mengaum keras memekakkan sepasang telinga Kris.

.

.

Ada suara tawa nyaring, lalu terdengar suara teriakan yang memecahkan keheningan, kemudian di susul suara tangis yang terdengar pilu; bersamaan dengan suara umpatan – makian dengan kosakata kasar yang menyakitkan kalbu mahkluk yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Kris tidak tahu suara siapa yang menurutnya terdengar seperti rekaman melodi kematian. Suara yang selalu diputar kembali dari awal ketika timingnya telah habis. Namun semakin lama, suara yang saling bersahutan itu terdengar berubah menjadi mantra – mantra.

Suara yang bersatu padu menghias melodi piano tua klasik.

.

.

**teng!teng!teng! teng! teng! teng!teng! teng! teng! teng! teng!teng!teng! teng! **

.

.

Kris mengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan tangan – tangan menjijikkan itu menjamah wajahnya.

Walau cahaya merah itu masih menggerayangi lensa pandangannya, sepasang keping mata Kris mulai melihat sesuatu yang berwarna. Sebuah cangkir teh berwarna putih merah yang tergeletak miring. Membuat teh yang berada di dalamnya mengalir keluar dan menggenangi badan cangkir.

Dan sebuah sendok teh berwarna platina tersangkut cantik di gagang cangkir.

Sedangkan piring cangkir porselen itu telah pecah. Berhamburan dengan kepingan – kepingan berbeda bentuk. Ujungnya yang tajam berkilat – kilat. Menggoda siapa saja untuk menggoreskan nadi tubuh agar membasahinya dengan darah segar yang kental dan berbau amis.

Pandangan Kris diperluas lagi. Menjangkau seluruh benda yang ada di ruangan kuno yang tampak seperti kamar. Ruangan itu memiliki dinding yang ber – wallpaper – kan gambar bunga lili lonceng dengan gambar sulur berwarna putih; sedangkan gambar dasarnya berwarna hijau lumut.

Ada beberapa bingkai foto dengan segala bentuk berwarna kuning emas. Namun kondisi semua bingkai yang tergantung dan tertata dengan tinggi tak beraturan itu sama. Tak ada foto atau lukisan di sana. Kosong. Bingkai itu kosong tak berisi apapun.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya.

Bertanya – tanya kenapa kamar bergaya klasik itu mau mau saja meletakkan binglai tanpa isi di dindingnya.

Lalu matanya melirik ke kanan, dan mendapati Sebuah ranjang tua berkelambu tertata cantik di sana. Bahkan tiangnya dihiasi beberapa lilit pita belang hitam – putih dan ornament buket bunga mawar merah dari kertas origami. Tampak feminim.

Di samping kanan ranjang itu, ada sebuah meja nakas berwarna merah marun. Diatas meja nakas itu ada bunga krisan, lili dan mawar putih, dan mawar merah yang terkumpul apik di sebuah vas berwarna putih tulang.

Di sampingnya, ada sebuah sangkar burung berwarna hitam gelap. Dililit pita berenda berwarna putih dan sangkar berbentuk bulat itu hanya terisi oleh dua kepala boneka beruang berbeda warna. dua kepala boneka beruang yang di bagian lehernya terdapat kapuk berhamburan itu di selimuti oleh beberapa helai bulu putih kemerahan.

kondisi ganjil di sangkar itu membuat Kris menggeretakkan giginya.

.

.

Lalu, diantara suara – suara yang masih memperlihatkan keeksistensiannya, sayup – sayup terdengar nyanyian seseorang.

Pandangan Kris berubah kearah kiri. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang remang – remang, Kris melihat ada sesosok lelaki sedang memainkan piano tua klasik. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan Kris, sosok itulah yang menyanyi.

.

Nyanyian yang terdengar pilu, sendu dan menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan. Lirik sederhana yang telah digoreskan tangan di kertas yang berserakan yang teralun lembut. Sangat lembut, terdengar seperti bisikan rahasia.

.

Dan diantara kertas lirik berwarna coklat tua lusuh, ada beberapa boneka binatang yang tergeletak tak sempurna. Entah itu tanpa kepala, tanpa lengan, tanpa kaki dan bahkan ada yang kapuknya menggerumbul dibalik perut boneka yang terkoyak – koyak. Kapuk itu bertebaran di mana – mana, begitu juga dengan anggota tubuh boneka lainnya yang terlepas. Di sebuah boneka binatang kelinci coklat, di bagian lehernya yang mengeluarkan beberapa gumpalan kapuk, terdapat gunting perak, garpu platina, dan pisau roti.

Tiga benda tajam itu menghiasi leher sang boneka yang terduduk manis di bawah kursi tempak sosok lelaki itu memainkan permainan music solonya.

.

.

Kris sedikit mengenali sosok yang duduk membelakanginya.

.

.

Rambut hitam semalamnya yang tampak lembut;

.

Kulit seputih saljunya yang tampak ringkih dan tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal berwarna hitam;

.

Dan juga sepasang sayapnya yang terkatup cantik yang menempel pada punggung di balik selimut.

.

.

"Tao..?" lirih Kris dengan nada bertanya.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari malaikat yang telah ia selamatkan. Sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Tao itu justru berkutat dengan pianonya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergoyang riang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama lagu yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Sesekali juga, nyanyian yang merangsek keluar dari bibirnya diselingi tawa kikikan bahagia. Lalu bermonolog ria dengan nada suara yang berubah – ubah.

Alih – alih bertanya kenapa Tao bisa berada di tempat ganjil seperti ini, Kris justru terus memanggil nama Tao dengan suara yang tercekat dan kelelahan. Kris bahkan baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah hampir tenggelam hidup – hidup. Kini tinggal dada ke atas saja yang masih utuh.

Mengetahui hal itu, dengan wajah dan nada panic, Kris memanggil Tao. Berulang – ulang—

.

.

—dan ia mendapat balasan panggilannya ketika ia melihat bahwa boneka kelinci yang duduk itulah yang merespon—

.

.

—dengan menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang tersayat – tergunting kasar ke kanan dan ke kiri; memberikan salam perpisahan.

.

.

**ZRAAAAKKKK!**

.

.

**CRING! CRING! CRAAAKK!**

.

.

Bersamaan dengan timing itu, keluarlah beberapa rantai yang menjalar dari bawah keatas; lalu melilit tubuh Kris dengan tarikan yang kuat.

.

.

**GRRREEEETTTTTT!** **WWHHOOOOSSSHHHHH!**

.

.

Kris berteriak keras dan beberapa butir air mata terbang dari pelupuk matanya karena angin yang timbul dari tarikan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiul ringan. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga wajahnya yang sedang menikmati angin malam; sekaligus meraup oksigen.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya agar lebih nyaman.

Kedua siku tangannya bertumpu di pagar besi bulat yang terdapat di rooftop salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota itu. Membiarkan ganasnya angin malam yang tercicip dingin. Menghentak – hentakkan wujudnya pada eksistensi tubuh pria berparas manis yang terlihat baby face.

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuh bagian depannya dipagar besi itu. kedua kakinya yang dibalutkan celana bahan berwarna putih selutut itu menyilang. Sedangkan salah satu kakinya yang dipakaikan sepatu furboot kuning – putih menghentak kecil; beradu argument nada dengan permukaan lantai yang hanya dipoleskan semen.

.

.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Menampilkan deret gigi putihnya yang terbaur rapi di mulut.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang terkatup; terbuka dengan gaya cantik yang terkesan elegan.

.

.

Memamerkan sepasang keping mata berwarna kuning. Mata itu berpendar indah, menyatu dengan suasana remang di sekitar rooftop; dengan di dalam irisnya terdapat garis spiral sempurna.

.

.

Sambil memfokuskan tatapan nyalangnya pada sosok yang termenung di balkon salah satu kamar di gedung seberang, Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang. Membawa telapak tangannya yang terbuka kebawah, kearah bayangannya yang terbentuk karena cahaya bulan sabit tepat diatas langit kelam mendung.

Perlahan, bayangan Baekhyun bergerak kecil, disusul dengan keluarnya beberapa garis semu berukuran sedang yang terjumlah cukup banyak. Menari – nari cantik di udara. Lalu, garis bayangan itu saling bergerak kearah satu sama lain. Saling merekat dan mengikat menjadi sebuah benda panjang yang besar.

Bayangan hitam pekat itu membentuk sebuah senjata; senapan laras panjang klasik.

Baekhyun mengambil senapan itu, menariknya mendekat untuk ia fungsikan. Membiarkan sisa – sisa tali semu bayangan yang menyatu dari senapannya menuju bayangan dirinya.

Mengatur scoop yang telah tersedia di depan pelatuk kecil, Baekhyun memposisikan salah satu keping mata indahnya di lensa scoop. Memandang sosok yang menjadi targetnya dari balik lensa bidik senapan miliknya.

Menarik nafas dalam – dalam, dan menatap tajam sosok berjenis kelamin yang sedang berdiri tegak menatap kelamnya langit. baekhyun menyeringai sebentar, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gaya sensual. Lalu bersiul nyaring dan menyeringai lagi.

.

.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sayang~" bisiknya. Membiarkan keheningan semu yang mendengarkan.

.

.

"ah~" desah Baekhyun sedu. "aku ingin sekali menembak kepalamu, sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Luhan gege hanya memintaku untuk menembak tubuhmu saja; menyebalkan sekali, bukan? hm?"

.

.

**SET!**

.

.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menekan perlahan si pelatuk.

.

.

.

"tapi tak apa – apa! tak apa – apa! karena ketika kau telah kami genggam erat, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku! hiihihihi~~ hmmh~ aku jadi tak sabar!"

.

.

.

**Crek! crek! ctik!**

.

.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

"**MATI KAU, DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! MATI! MATI!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

.

.

"**MATI KAU, TAO! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! **

.

.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH! AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

.

.

.

Malam itu yang belum terlalu larut, saat langit kelam terlihat mendung dan sesekali awan kabut melewari eksistensi bulan sabit yang terlihat membentuk seringaian;

Diatas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota, terdengar suara tembakan dan lengkingan nyaring yang saling berbaur dan bersahut – sahutan. Berasal dari salah satu manusia bersayap putih yang memiliki keping mata kuning berspiral. Mata yang berpendar menyilaukan;

Memperlihatkan spekulasi beragam begitu melihat raut wajah bahagia ketika sosok yang identik dengan warna kuning itu menembak seseorang.

Kepala sosok itu menunduk rendah, memposisikan matanya di balik scoop bening. Pasang mata kuningnya menatap jijik pada tempat dimana target berlangsung. Alisnya mengerut namun mulutnya terbuka lebar, masih mengeluarkan suara tawa melengkingnya

.

.

Suaranya memekakkan telinga mahkluk hidup lain. Menggema di langit dan memecah angkasa rasa yang sedang dalam proses merasakan waktu malam.

Makhluk bersayap itu tidak mempedulikan suara – suara histeris dari orang – orang dibawahnya yang terdengar ketakutan karena suara tembakan membabi buta; dan hanya membiarkan emosi juga kesadarannya terhanyut dalam dunia kan keinginannya untuk membunuh sang target senapan tersayang.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 3 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**; Saat **malam** terlihat **mendung** dengan **Bulan** sabit **sebagai** penonton **acara** pertama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

.

.

A/N[1] :

#Backgroundmusic : Alone – Kajiura Yuki

Halo, jumpa lagi di bab 3! hahahahaha~~ kali ini judulnya sedikit panjang, ne? sumimasen, ne? habis itu yang sesuai dengan cerita di bab 3 ini! :3

Daannnn~~ di bab ini ada Baekhyuuunnn~~~! Horreeeee~~~! #pelukBaekhyunyangmasihmemegangsenapannya

Nah lho, kenapa Baekhyun menembak Tao?! Kenapa Baekhyun ingin Tao mati?! Kenapa Tao disebut sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh Baekhyun?! apa yang diperintahkan Luhan pada Baekhyun untuk Tao?!

Hayoo, lho, hayo! hayoo, lho, hayo! :D #tepuktanganbahagia #oranggila

Yang penasaran, ayo, kirim polling sms kalian dalam kotak review! #tebarconvetti

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan bab 3 ini! #dadahdadah

Jaa,

Want to review? :9

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**SET!**

.

.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menekan perlahan si pelatuk.

.

.

.

"tapi tak apa – apa! tak apa – apa! karena ketika kau telah kami genggam erat, aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku! hiihihihi~~ hmmh~ aku jadi tak sabar!"

.

.

.

**Crek! crek! ctik!**

.

.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

"**MATI KAU, DASAR ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL! MATI! MATI!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

.

.

"**MATI KAU, TAO! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! **

.

.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH! AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

.

.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu yang belum terlalu larut, saat langit kelam terlihat mendung dan sesekali awan kabut melewari eksistensi bulan sabit yang terlihat membentuk seringaian;

Diatas salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota, terdengar suara tembakan dan lengkingan nyaring yang saling berbaur dan bersahut – sahutan. Berasal dari salah satu manusia bersayap putih yang memiliki keping mata kuning berspiral. Mata yang berpendar menyilaukan;

Memperlihatkan spekulasi beragam begitu melihat raut wajah bahagia ketika sosok yang identik dengan warna kuning itu menembak seseorang.

Kepala sosok itu menunduk rendah, memposisikan matanya di balik scoop bening. Pasang mata kuningnya menatap jijik pada tempat dimana target berlangsung. Alisnya mengerut namun mulutnya terbuka lebar, masih mengeluarkan suara tawa melengkingnya

.

.

Suaranya memekakkan telinga mahkluk hidup lain. Menggema di langit dan memecah angkasa rasa yang sedang dalam proses merasakan waktu malam.

Makhluk bersayap itu tidak mempedulikan suara – suara histeris dari orang – orang dibawahnya yang terdengar ketakutan karena suara tembakan membabi buta; dan hanya membiarkan emosi juga kesadarannya terhanyut dalam dunia kan keinginannya untuk membunuh sang target senapan tersayang.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 4 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**;Sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Special support and thanks from~~~ :

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** | Fallforhaehyuk | **Lullaby**. **Dick** | KRISme | **Aulchan12** | Huang Zi Lien | **62Kristao** **WuHuang** | Devimalik | **TKsit** | Murni13399 | **Zirae** **Demon** | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ShinJiWoo920202** | DahsyatNyaff | **Peachpetals** | XOXO – adel | **BabyMingA** | Ia | **KrisTaoTao** | Dia. Huang91 | **Jung** **Hara** | FanFan Panda | **Aliensparkdobi** | Ochaken | **Eyiichan** | Jettaome | **URuRuBaek** | Guest | **RezsaWYF**| RinZiTao | **BabyMingA** | MapleFujoshi2309 | **EganimEXO** | Dandeliona96**  
**

.

.

A/N[1] :

Ini adalah sesi curhat Al. Yang mau membacanya, terima kasih~

Begini, waktu Al ingin mempublis bab 3 kemarin, Al biasanya lewat facebook. Dan begitu lihat newsscript facebook,Al kaget banget waktu baca beberapa status teman di sana! kaget, takut, kecewa, marah, kesal,..., dan rasanya tangan ini gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk... #blankeyes

Soal berita Kris (atau harus kupanggil di Yi fan?) keluar EXO itu sungguhan, kah?

Itu sungguhan, kah? itu sungguhan, kah? itu sungguhan, kah?

Sejujurnya..., Al tidak percaya!

Al coba tanya sama adik yang lebih tahu seluk beluk EXO, dan dia bilang itu tidak sungguhan! tapi Al tetap saja..., entah.., merasa apaaa gitu, ya.. #blankeyes #depression #NeThink

Tapi! Tapi! Tapi!

Al sempat nge-down dan sedikit nggak ada mood buat melanjutkan script ff; tapi..., untuk **EganimEXO** ; terima kasih karena sudah mengirimkan kalimat itu di review~ aku terharu dan tinggat mood bar-ku jadi meningkat! :''D

Karena itu! Karena itu!

Al believe in Kris! Al Believe in KrisTao/ TaoRis! Believe! Believe! Believe!

Sebagai usaha Al believe in Kris; akan akan terus melestarikan FF tentang KRISTAO!

Yang KrisTaoShipper, mari kita berjuang bersama – sama! Mari kita berdo'a dan berharap jika isu itu hanyalah isu! hanyalah isu! XD

BelieveinKris!

Salamsahabat!

.

.

.

A/N[0] with A/N[1] the end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Telinga Xiumin bergerak di bagian cuping atasnya.

Bergerak kecil namun terus menerus. Tampak seperti radar suara.

Xiumin yang saat itu sedang berbelanja makanan basah di gerai pinggir jalan, ikut menoleh kearah suara tembakan beruntun berlangsung. Orang – orang pun seperti itu. Bergerombol di sekeliling Xiumin yang sedang memakan salah satu bakpau yang ia beli.

Orang – orang saling berbisik dan berbicara dengan nada suara rendah. Semuanya saling berasumsi dan berspekulasi. Ada yang berspekulasi bahwa suara tembakan itu adalah sfx dari game action di salah satu ruang gedung sekitar; dan ada yang menganggap bahwa sedang terjadi peringkusan oleh beberapa pihak kepolisian; ada pula yang menganggap bahwa suara tembakan itu adalah suara tembakan pembunuhan massal.

Namun diantara banyak spekulasi yang ada, satu raut wajah yang mereka tunjukan—

—ketakutan dan kebingungan.

Mendengar bahwa tembakan beruntun itu berasal dari gedung perusahaan akuntansi di wilayah itu, orang – orang pun berpindah arah pandang. Yang semula mereka hanya mencari dan memcari berasal dari mana suara itu berlangsung, akhirnya orang – orang berbagai macam usia dan profesi itu menatap kearah yang sama dengan arah tatapan Xiumin.

Seorang gadis muda yang memakai hoodie merah muda dan rok jeans pendek dengan memakai sepatu boot hitam, menunjuk kearah rooftop gedung itu. Tepat dimana di mata gadis itu melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang memegang senjata senapan. Gadis itu berteriak,

"ada seseorang di sana! aku tak bisa melihatnya! tapi aku hanya melihat siluetnya; tapi aku pikir seseorang yang menembak adalah orang itu!"

"panggil polisi! hubungi polisi, cepat! orang itu sedang membunuh seseorang!" lanjut pria setengah abad bersetelan jas lengkap. Mendengar itu, ibu – ibu penjual gerai pinggir jalan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari apron dan menelpon dengan ucapan bernada panic.

Dari awal gadis itu menyadari sosok siluet di rooftop gedung, hingga sang ibu – ibu penjual dan beberapa orang yang berlari kearah gedung itu untuk meringkus sang pelaku, Xiumin hanya menatap dengan tatapan biasa. Matanya berkedip polos beberapa kali. Dan pipinya yang sedikit menggembung itu bergerak; tanda ia sedang mengunyah makanan. Xiumin memeluk kertas belanjaan berwarna coklat yang isinya terdapat beberapa makanan basah.

Mulutnya masih sibuk melahap bakpau yang kesekiannya. Tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan tatapan santai; seolah – olah bahwa kejadian penembakan membabi buta itu hal yang sering; bahkan selalu dia anggap hal biasa. Merasa bahwa itu adalah kejadian yang sudah harus terjadi apa adanya.

Dengan tanpa mengucap kata sedikit pun, Xiumin melangkah mundur perlahan. Melewati orang – orang yang masih bergerombol di tempat itu dengan mudahnya.

Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Membiarkan angin malam yang mengantar kepergiannya dari tempat itu. Membiarkan angin malam yang menari bersama guguran daun bermain di sekelilingnya. Xiumin tak acuh dengan keadaan itu, alih – alih pada korban penembakan Baekhyun.

Dan di langkah yang kelima, mata coklat Xiumin berkilat dan berpendar. Cahaya pendar itu makin menyilaukan dan warna iris mata Xiumin pun berubah menjadi ungu muda.

Ungu muda dengan garis spiral yang tampak cantik di tengah kegelapan gang sempit tempat dia berada. Jauh dari orang – orang yang sedang sibuk dengan suara tembakan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Xiumin bersyukur jika malam ini terjadi bulan sabit dan langit sedikit mendung. Menyamarkan penampakan Baekhyun yang sedang beraksi di rooftop sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tch!" Baekhyun memandang garang kearah pintu rooftop yang sedang didobrak oleh beberapa orang yang menyadari aksinya.

Dengan gusar, Baekhyun membuang senapan laras panjangnya ke lubang bayangannya. Lalu memicingkan mata kuningnya yang berpendar lebih nyala; memeriksa apakan Tao terkena tembakan brutalnya atau tidak.

Angin malam dan kabut awan yang menyadari keinginan Baekhyun, bahu membahu membantu Baekhyun untuk memeriksa balkon salah satu kamar apartemen di gedung sebrang. Angin bergerak dari segala arah dan berkumpul di balkon itu untuk menyingkirkan asap yang timbul akibat tembakan Baekhyun yang sesekali mengenai dinding balkon. Sedangkan kabut awan tak lagi berarak melewati bulan sabit yang hari ini menyala lumayan terang. Membiarkan sedikit cahayanya untuk menghajar satu balkon itu.

Mengetahui bahwa targetnya tidak ada di tempat dan meninggalkan balkon yang terkotori oleh beberapa serpih kaca dan dinding di sekitar balkon. Serpihan berbagai macam ukuran itu berserakan; dibiarkan seperti itu oleh Tao yang entah menghilang kenapa.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kasar dan keras. Ia merautkan wajah kesal dengan gigi – giginya mengigit kuku ibu jari kanan. Lalu Baekhyun melotot dan berkacak pinggang dengan mulut yang dipoutkan. Tampak lucu dengan wajah merajuknya sekarang.

Dengan kesal, Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu rooftop. Mengambil langkah lebar agar cepat sampai ditempat yang dituju dan segera mencari Tao.

.

.

**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!**

.

.

Baekhyun menendang pintu aluminium itu berkali – kali. Dengan amat keras hingga tendangannya terjiplak di pintu itu. Membuat beberapa orang yang saat itu akan mendobrak kembali pintu jadi terdiam. Orang – orang saling bertatapan. Lalu dengan bodohnya, mereka kembali mencoba mendobrak pintu.

Baekhyun jengkel. Setelah ia kembali menendang pintu itu berkali – kali, Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan nyaring di saat yang bersamaan.

"BERISIK SEKALI! PERGI SANA, PERGI!"

Salah satu pria di balik pintu itu membalas dengan geraman. Tak takut dengan bentakan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang merajuk.

"SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA?! APA KAU SEDANG MEMBUNUH SESEORANG, HAH?! TUNJUKAN DIRIMU!"

Baekhyun menyeringai sinis. Ia mendesah kesal dan meniup kuku – kuku tangan kanannya yang berwarnakan kuning terang. Lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat dan tak menghiraukan ucapan orang yang membalas perintah sepihak yang ia katakan. Membiarkan orang itu terus bermonolog dengan pintu rooftop.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebar – lebar menuju tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menembak Tao. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil memicingkan matanya lagi. Mencari tahu kemana arah Tao pergi. Tak lupa, ia mengendus aroma udara kota untuk mencari keberadaan bau khas Tao.

"hmh~" gumamnya sambil melompat ke atas pagar pembatas. Kedua tangannya direntangkan dan begitu pula dengan sepasang sayapnya. Baekhyun menghirup udara malam dalam – dalam. Lalu terkikik sinis dan menatap nyalang ke balkon yang berkondisi buruk di gedung sebrang.

Lebih tepatnya, matanya menatap tajam ceceran darah yang tersembunyi di sana. Ceceran darah yang mengaram ke dalam kamar balkon itu.

Baekhyun bersiul riang. Pantas saja samar – samar ia mencium bau anyir darah. Dan itu ternyata berasal dari sana. Baekhyun bersiap diri untuk terbang keatas langit malam. Ia akan pergi ke kamar apartemen tempat Tao melindungi diri saat ini.

Ia berharap jika di kamar itu tidak ada seorangpun kecuali Tao. Dan berharap pula Tao terkena tembakan di bagian vitalnya agar ia tidak lagi melarikan diri dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

Namun sebelum pergi, dengan jengkel karena suara bising yang masih ada; memekakkan telinganya; Bakhyun mengambil pot besar yang dijangkau oleh sang bayangan. Pot besar itu melilit di tali bayangannya; kemudian pot itu terangkat tinggi – tinggi.

Baekhyun melemparkan pot besar itu tepat ke tengah pintu yang telah penyok di beberapa tempat. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu, Baekhyun melesat terbang keatas langit. Bersembunyi di balik kabut awan jauh dari jangkauan mata. Baekhyun menatap orang – orang yang sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Baekhyun terbang menuju kamar balkon apartemen kamar dimana tao bersembunyi.

"dasar bodoh; idiot." cercanya dari mulut plum Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun membiarkan orang – orang beragam usia itu mencarinya. Ia membiarkan saja; bahkan berharap orang – orang it uterus mencarinya hingga kematian menggerogoti nyawa mereka.

Baekhyun terbang menuju balkon tempat dimana sebelumnya Tao berada. Ia terbang agak tinggi agar orang – orang yang masih berkumpul di jalanan tidak menyadari eksistensinya. Ia berpikir, kira – kira apa yang akan manusia 'normal' katakan/ responkan jika mereka melihat manusia 'tidak normal' yang seperti dirinya. Manusia yang memiliki sepasang sayap putih membentang di punggung, memiliki mata berwarna dengan garis spiral di dalamnya...—

—dan yang lebih penting, menganggap bahwa mahkluk yang serupa dengan Baekhyun dianggap malaikat.

Oh ya, tentu saja.

Baekhyun sedikit risih jika rupanya disebut sebagai malaikat—

.

—dia lebih suka disebut oleh nama bangsanya. Nama bangsanya yang berbeda dari malaikat pada umumnya...—

.

—karena bangsanya, berbeda dengan bangsa yang manusia katakan malaikat.

.

.

**TEP! **

.

**SRAAAKK!**

.

.

Baekhyun mendarat di pagar pembatas balkon. Sayapnya dikatupnya. Matanya bergerilya ke kanan ke kiri, mencari Tao di tengah remangnya cahaya kamar apartemen seseorang. Namun tak ada. Baekhyun mendapati bahwa kondisi kamar ini kosong. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendengus nafas lega. Setidaknya, jika ia tertangkap basah, ia tidak perlu menggunakan kemampuan hipnotisnya untuk merubah pikiran orang – orang.

Samar – samar, dibalik aroma farfum pria yang menguar di udara kamar itu, Baekhyun merasakan bau darah. Setelah ditelisik lebih rinci, ia baru menyadari bahwa ceceran darah itu menuju pada satu tempat di kamar. Membentuk jalur bukti di lantai dan mengarah pada ranjang.

Di tengah ranjang itu menggembung. Seperti ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik bed cover tebal itu. Di beberapa bagian, terlihat titik – titik darah yang merembes keluar; membasahi bed cover.

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dengan langkah jingkat dan sepasang sayap yang membentang cukup lebar, Baekhyun mendekati ranjang itu. Semakin dekat dengan ranjang, ujung sayap Baekhyun berubah menjadi katana tajam berwarna kuning cerah. Mengkilat – kilat di terpa bias cahaya lampu meja nakas yang telah menyala.

Baekhyun memandang datar dan jijik pada sosok yang ada di balik bed cover itu. Bibirnya terkatup erat; membentuk garis tipis. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal keras – kencang; bergetar. Mengesankan bahwa ia membenci sesuatu yang berada di balik bed cover.

Maka, tanpa basa – basi dan kepalang tanggung—

.

.

**JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB!— **

.

.

—Baekhyun menujamkan pisau belatinya pada gundukan itu. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit; dengan cahaya kuning yang berpendar dari mata berspiral cantiknya. Tak lupa, seringai lebar kini terpampang di wajah manis Baekhyun.

.

.

—**JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB1 JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB! JREB!—**

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merasa ganjil. Padahal tusukan katananya cukup keras dan kasar; namun kenapa tak ada cipratan darah dan teriakan rasa sakit.

Baekhyun mengernyit curiga manakala justru kapuk dan bulu – bulu bantalah yang kelua dari gembungan itu. Merasa kecurigaannya memuncak, dua katana kuning itu terangkat keatas. Terdiam sesaat—

.

.

**JREB! JREB!—**

.

—**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!**

.

.

Ranjang berukuran king size itu terlihat kacau. Kapuk dan bulu – bulu angsa pengisi bantal bertaburan hingga ke lantai kamar. kain – kain bed cover, sprei ranjang, spresi bantal – guling yang berbagai macam ukuran ikut menghiasi ranjang yang kini telah rusak dibagian tengahnya. Bahkan kawat pega ranjang ada yang menyembul keluar.

Mata kuning Baekhyun melotot.

Tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap penuh keangkuhan, kini sedikit membungkuk lemah. Matanya berkaca – kaca dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Mulut Baekhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang diucapkan dengan cepat. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Baekhyun menuju surai pirangnya. Mengacak – acaknya; kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri dengan gerak panic.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang sayapnya yang masih berkatana bergerak kasar. Menghancurkan property yang dapat dijangkau pisau khas jepang yang berwarna seperti keping matanya. Menghancurkan vas bunga, jam weker, bingkai foto sang pemilik kamar; bahkan hingga menghancurkan meja nakasnya.

"tidak! tidak! tidak! tidak mungkin! tidak mungkin! bagaimana bisa, hah?! bagaimana bisa?! bagaimana bisa?! tidak mungkin—"

.

.

**CKRAK!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Kearah balkon kamar tempat suara itu berasal.

.

.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi dan menggenang di pelupuk mata, Baekhyun melihat Tao yang sedang menyentuh bahunya yang berlumuran darah. Tao berada di depan lemari pakaian samping balkon kamar. Tak lupa dengan sebuah remot AC yang tak sengaja terinjak oleh kaki kanannya.

Tao mengejangkan tubuhnya ketika ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Tao meringis manakala ia mendapat tatapan tajam membunuh yang Baekhyun layangkan.

Namun tatap menatap itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun memutuskannya dengan melempari Tao dengan bulu sayapnya yang berubah menjadi pisau belati.

Tao yang sedikit menahan rasa sakit akibat tubuhnya tergores peluru Baekhyun sebelumnya; dan menahan rasa bingung yang bersarang di otaknya; menghindari serangan Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Tao terpaksa merubah sayap kirinya menjadi tameng untuk menghalau pisau Baekhyun. Ia ingin berkata pada Baekhyun tentang alasan dibalik Baekhyun menyerangnya yang merupakan mahkluk satu jenis, namun karena Baekhyun yang tidak hentinya melempari belati tajam sayapnya, membuat Tao mengurungkan niat.

Perlahan dengan sedikit kesulitan, Tao berjalan menuju balkon; dan dengan insting kewaspadaannya, Tao melempar bongkahan dinding yang cukup besar kepada Baekhyun yang ia ambil di balkon—

.

.

.

**SYUUUT!—**

.

.

—**SRAAAAKKK!— **

.

—**WHOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHH!**

.

.

.

—Tepat saat Baekhyun lengah, Tao memaksakan diri untuk terbang menghindari Baekhyun.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Baekhyun berlari menuju balkon. "KEPARAT! THAT'S BLOODY – HELL LITTLE BRAT! MORON!"

Melihat Tao yang telah terbang cukup jauh, membuat Baekhyun melompati pagar pembatas. Terbang menyusul Tao yang mengarah ke kanan, ke rooftop apartemen.

"brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal, ia mengigit kuku ibu jarinya lagi sambil menambah kekuatan kepakan sayapnya agar bisa menyusul Tao. Matanya melengkung tajam, mematai – matai Tao yang berhasil ia susul. Sesekali, ia mengetahui bahwa gerak terbang Tao tidak beraturan; menandakan bahwa Baekhyun berhasil melukai setidaknya di beberapa titik di sepasang sayap Tao yang terlihat kumal.

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Banyak pohon – pohon rindang yang berdiri gagah dengan jarak yang beragam. Di balik pohon bermacam varian jenis pohon, ada beberapa binatang liar yang terlihat bermain riang di bawah atau ranting pohon. Berdecah, namun mata Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan sorot lucu. Terlihat bahwa Baekhyun menyukai binatang – binatang itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan karena kebetulan angin malam berhembus bersama beberapa helain daun.

Gedung – gedung semakin mengecil, dan kebisingan khas kota semakin tidak terdengar. Ternyata Baekhyun telah jauh dari kota. Dan Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika ia mengejar Tao yang terbang kearah hutan.

"huh! bagus; itu bagus sekali~" gumamnya bahagia. "dengan begini, aku bisa menjadi lebih mudah untuk membunuh mereka berdua! tak ada pengganggu!"

Baekhyun memandang sinis dan jijik pada Tao yang telah kehilangan konsentrasi terbangnya. Tao melayang jatuh kebawah dengan sayapnya yang mengembang kaku. Baekhyun terkikik senang saat melihat tubuh Tao berbenturan dengan tanah lembab hutan. Menimbulkan ringisan dan lirihan tangis yang cukup di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang bertelinga tajam.

Dengan terbang turun perlahan, bayangan Baekhyun yang sedikit terpantul dari sinar bulan bergerak kecil lagi. Bergerak seperti air yang beriak. Kembali keluarlah beberapa tali bayangan yang yang jumlahnya kini sedikit lebih bayak dari awal. Namun tali bayangan itu lebih tipis dari yang sebelumnya. Menari – nari diudara bersama pusaran angin kecil, lalu bergerak mengarah satu sama lain. Membentuk dua buah revolver otomatis.

Baekhyun menggenggam dua revolver itu erat – erat; seolah mengirimkan aura kebencian ke revolver itu ketika melihat Tao yang terduduk menyandar pohon tak berdaya. Baekhyun melebarkan seringainya dan memelototkan sedikit keping mata kuning cerahnya.

Tao menunduk ketakutan. Ia ingin pergi dan berlari menghidari Baekhyun. Namun mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang kesakitan karena jatuh menghantam tanah, luka di beberapa titik sayapnya; hingga darah yang mulai mengucur dari luka sebelumnya di balik kasa, Tao tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Keringat menyembul dari pori – pori kulitnya. Dan tao merasakan jika suhu tubuhnya memanas; lemas, tak bertenaga. Matanya menatap keping mata Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya.

Maka, dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi hati, dan dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal; Tao bertanya dengan nada lirih;

"ke.., kenapa kau menembak Tao?"

"apanya yang kenapa? itu hal wajar, 'kan?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tao terdiam sesaat. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan ketika angin membelai lukanya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"ta, tapi apa salah Tao? dan.., bukankah kita sama; jadi, kenapa kau melukai Tao?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan. Membiarkan keheningan malam di hutan mendera mereka. Tao menatap Baekhyun ketakutan. Air matanya mengalor merangsek dari pelupuk mata. Tao memanggil nama Kris berulang kali, berharap jika Kris datang kemari dan menyelamatkannya.

Terdengar kukukan burung hantu.., dan suara koakan burung – burung yang lain. Memecahkan angkasa malam di hutan yang terletak agak jauh dari kota. Langit malam makin menjadi sedikit gelap; selain karena waktu mulai menunjuk larut, kemungkinan jika sebentar lagi air bah akan jatuh menghantam bumi.

Bulan sabit tak lagi menampakan diri; acara menonton drama dua mahkluk bersayap terganggu oleh ulah nakal awan kelabu. Menyerah dan menyingkir, bersembunyi di belakang tirai pekat malam. Mungkin bulan sabit akan bertanya pada awan kelabu itu jikalau mereka akan bersua nanti.

Beberapa kemudian, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua buah revolver yang telah tersistem otomatis untuk menembak mengarahkan moncongnya pada wajah Tao.

Tao tekejut. Memekik tertahan dan mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis lirih. Namun Baekhyun tak acuh; justru ia menikmati tangisan Tao.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar; lalu menyeringai memamerkan deret giginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sama? aku dan anak pembawa sial sepertimu dianggap sama? maaf saja ya, bahkan jika mereka semua bersujud padaku dan memohon – mohon sambil menangis darah—"

.

.

**set!**

.

.

Baekhyun mulai menekan pelatuknya kedua revolvernya perlahan.

.

.

.

"—**aku tak akan sudi mengakui bahwa kau adalah bagian dari kami..!"—**

.

—**DOR! DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terkejut ketika ia melihat beberapa anggota kepolisian dan tetangganya berkumpul di depan pintu rumah apartemennya. Berlalu lalang keluar masuk ke rumahnya; membawa beberapa peralatan yang diperlukan seorang polisi ketika sedang menyidik tempat kejadian. Kris tak mau tahu alat apa itu; yang ingin ia tahu, ada apa gerangan di sana?

Dadanya berdebar kencang ketika otaknya memproses asumsi negative. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tangan kanannya menopang dahinya. Kris tidak mempedulikan bisikan orang – orang yang membicarakan dirinya yang masih diam di tempat. Tak ada yang mau mendekat, seolah Kris adalah orang jahat yang patut dijaga jaraknya. Namun, ada salah satu dari beberapa tetangga itu menghampiri Kris. Dengan mendesah lega, tetangganya yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat awet muda berlari kecil kearah Kris.

"syukurlah do'aku terkabulkan, Kris." lirih wanita setengah abad itu. Ia memeriksa kondisi Kris yang masih terkena trans-mind (kesadaran sedikit hilang) dengan meraba dan membalikkan tubuh semampainya. "kau baik – baik saja, sayang! syukurlah, oh, syukurlah!"

Kris mulai mengambil kembali kesadarannya yang melayang – layang disuatu tempat, Kris tersenyum dan meundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Memeluk lembut wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibu.

"yes, mam. i'm ok. don't worry.., jangan menangis lagi." Tangan Kris mengusap punggung ringkih wanita dalam pelukannya yang gemetar. Ia merasakan bahwa tulang selangkanya basah.

"ngomong – ngomong, ada apa dengan tempatku? kenapa banyak polisi dan tetangga berkumpul di sini?" Kris menuntun wanita yang masih terisak untuk menemaninya berjalan mendekat ke rumah apartemennya..

Wanita itu menghela nafas sedikit untuk menenangkan diri, "tadi terdengar suara tembakan dari tempatmu, sayang. Suara tembakan yang membabi buta. Membuatku takut saat aku tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamarmu. Karenanya aku berdo'a semoga kau baik – baik saja." Wanita itu tersenyum lega. Ia menepuk dada Kris pelan.

"Kris? Kris? ada apa denganmu, sayang?" Wanita beambut pendek ikal itu menepuk lagi dada dan bahu Kris. Menyadari Kris yang tak lagi menuntunnya dan justru terhanyut dalam lamunan dunianya sendiri.

Mata Kris menatap lurus satu titik imajiner. Keping matanya bergerak – gerak gelisah. Lagi – lagi, nadi di dadanya berdenyut keras bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

wanita itu terpekik kaget. "Kris? kau kenapa? wajahmu pucat sekali, oh, ya ampun?!"

Kris mencengkram dadanya yang terbalutkan t-shit bergaris vertical coklat abu – abu dengan erat. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan tercekat. Dalam pikirannya yang kembali mengalami trans-mind, sayup – sayup terdengar sebuah lagu yang ia dengar saat ia mengalami kehilangan kesadaran di bar tempat temannya mengadakan reunian.—

"Kris, ayo kita ke klinik! sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu! ayo, cepat!" wanita itu mencoba menarik Kris untuk pergi. Namun Kris masih bergeming.

—Lagu yang terdengar sendu, lirih, menyedihkan dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan kikikan sang penyanyinya pun ikut terbawa dan ikut menghiasi trans-mind – nya.

.

.

.

"Tao...?" bisik Kris dengan raut wajah khawatir, takut, dan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

(la.. la.. la..)

.

[Pada suatu hari di musim dingin,]

.

.

(na.. na.. na.. hum.. hum..)

.

[Dengan keping – butiran salju ringkih dan lentera – lentera cantik yang menghias cakrawala malam, di malam penuh rasi bintang indah bersamaan dengan bulan purnama berwarna emas,]

.

.

(hum.. hum.. hum.. na.. na..)

.

[Berbondong – bondonglah para malaikat datang menuju suatu tempat yang sedang bersuka cita, berbahagia amat sangat,]

.

.

(la.. la.. la.. la..)

.

[Membawa beberapa bingkisan yang tertata indah di dalam keranjang kayu emas,]

.

.

(tudum.. tudum.. tudum..)

.

[Mereka berbanyi – nyanyi; melantunkan lagu kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur,]

.

.

(la.. la.. na.. na.. na.. na..)

.

[Karena telah hadirlah dua sosok kembar yang memikat hati semua jiwa,]

.

.

(hum.. hum.. hum.. la.. la..)

.

[Dua anak laki – laki kembar yang memiliki cahaya menyilaukan,]

.

.

(tudum.. la.. la..)

.

[Mengalahkan semua bintang – bintang di kanvas malam, bercahaya terang menyinari seluruh hati yang berbahagia.]

.

.

(tudum.. tudum.. la.. la.. la..)

.

["Untukmu yang dikaruniai sesuatu yang indah—amat sangat indah,"...,]

.

.

.

(na.. na.. na.. la.. la.. hum.. tudum.. tudum..)

.

["Aku menyayangimu; tak terukur dan terungkapkan oleh apapun, cintaku."]

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 5 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**;Hutan

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Special thanks and support from~ :

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** | Fallforhaehyuk | **Lullaby**. **Dick** | KRISme | **Aulchan12** | Huang Zi Lien | **62Kristao** **WuHuang** | Devimalik | **TKsit** | Murni13399 | **Zirae** **Demon** | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ShinJiWoo920202** | DahsyatNyaff | **Peachpetals** | XOXO – adel | **BabyMingA** | Ia | **KrisTaoTao** | Dia. Huang91 | **Jung** **Hara** | FanFan Panda | **Aliensparkdobi** | Ochaken | **Eyiichan** | Jettaome | **URuRuBaek** | Guest | **RezsaWYF**| RinZiTao | **BabyMingA** | MapleFujoshi2309 | **EganimEXO **| Huangbabytao82 | **Rei** **Fujoshi** **Official** **Couple** | Fujoshi1 |

Dan para Favers juga followers~ 8)

Love yaaa~~~~ #tebarkissu

Tanpa kalian, ff ini terasa hampa! #bah!alibi

.

.

A/N[1] :

Ini review khusus **Fujoshi1**; "iya, Al tahu berita kalau Kris keluar dari EXO. Al sempat sedih dan sampai sekarang bahkan masih membekas. :')"

.

.

A/N[2] :

#Backgroundmusic : Miss Monomi's practice lesson – Danganronpa 2 OST

Hwaaaaaa~~~~~ Al kembali lagi di bab 5! X3 mumumummumumumu~~~~ #digampar

Al suka sekali baca review dari kalian; lucu dan buat Al kaget juga, sih! Apalagi waktu di bab kemarin; semuanya pada sebal dan takut sama Baekhyun! Baekhyun yang benci banget sama Tao dan seorang (atau semahkluk?) psycho..!

Hihihihi.., Al jadi kasihan sama Baekhyunnie~~ #pelukdanfreepukpukBaekhyun #kepaladitodongroullete

Dan ada yang tanya, siapa itu Luhan? lha, Luhan ya Luhan, 'kan? kok tanya Luhan itu siapa..? (o.o)" hahahaha.., bercanda, kok! yang mau tahu Luhan siapa, tetap staytune di ff ini, ok~? 8)

Dan ada yang review, apa hubungan Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin dengan Tao..? jawabannya, yang pasti bukan hubungan pair ataupun foursome – an, ya! hiiii~~ pikir mereka berempat foursome – an buat Al jadi mendiring(?)...~~ (Q[]Q) #tenangitubukantypo

Dan ada yang minta untuk dipanjangin! maunya Al sih begitu, tapi setiap mau dipanjangin, entah kenapa idenya butek! ya sudah, sampai situ saja to be continued – nya! XD

Terus, Al minta maaf karena baru update;

Soalnya Al masih dalam euphoria kelulusan! woohoooo! Lulus dengan nilai yang diharapkan! uuh, yeaahh! #nariheavyrotationbarengXiumin

Ok, tinggal pengumuman SNMPTN; dan do'akan ya, semoga Al lulus seleksi! :3

Ya sudah, nggak ada bahan intermezzo lagi; sampai di sini saja! nikmati ceritanya! monggo~~~~ :3

.

.

A/N[0], A/N[1], A/N[2] dies ende!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Srak! – Srak! – Srak! – Srak! – Srak!—**

.

—**Duak! – duak!—**

.

.

"Moron! kau tidak perlu bersembunyi, Git! Cepat keluar!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berteriak nyaring. Terkadang, dengan gagah dan emosi, Baekhyun menendang kasar setiap pohon yang dekat dengan jangkauannya.

Membuat takut mahkluk – mahkluk yang berada di hutan; termasuk Tao yang bersembunyi di dalam pohon yang terdapat lubang menganga; cukup jauh dari jarak Baekhyun berada.

Tao menutup erat bibirnya; dan Ia juga mentup mata hitamnya. Tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dan masih mengeluarkan luka bergetar kecil. Tiap kali ada angin kecil lewat, dan menyentuh kulit pucat tubuhnya, maka dengan sekuat hati Tao menahan ringisan kesakitan. Hatinya takut, kalut, dan bingung. Bersamaan dengan matanya yang perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Dalam hati yang tak tenang, Tao masih memanggil nama Kris. Berulang – ulang, tanpa lelah.

Diarahkannya kedua tangan untuk memeluk tubuh Tao yang kedinginan. Matanya perlahan terbuka, lalu tetes – tetes air berlomba – lomba turun melewati pipi Tao yang memerah. Bola matanya bergerak; melihat keadaan luar yang sama gelapnya dengan tempat Tao berada.

Di dalam gelapnya lubang pohon besar tempat Tao bersembunyi, perlahan suara Baekhyun yang berteriak dan mengumpat kasar terdengar semakin jelas. Membuat tubuh Tao menegang secara tidak sadar, bahkan nafasnya mulai menderu tak stabil.

'Kris gege.. hiks!.. gege dimana..? hiks! hiks! Tao takut...' Lirih Tao sambil menunduk. Membenamkan kepalanya dibalik kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya; membuat tetes darah mulai mengucur kecil.

Baekhyun membuang kedua revolvernya; membiarkan menyatu dengan bayangannya yang terbentuk tipis. Ia merutuk, baru menyadari bahwa malam ini bukanlah malam bulan purnama bersombong ria menampakkan dirinya. Sehingga cahaya bulan tidak terlalu kuat untuk menembus barikade pohon rindang yang lumayan menganggu bayangan Baekhyun.

Namun meski begitu, Baekhyun masih mampu membuat senjata apinya yang lain. Salah satunya adalah shotguns; yang kini digenggam sekaligus oleh kedua tangannya. Baekhyun memandang shotguns yang berada di pelukannya dengan tatapan lurus; mengindikasikan jika Baekhyun sedang melamun, atau lebih tepatnya berpikir.

Baekhyun selalu mengernyitkan dahinya yang tertutup surai kuning cerah; yang menari – nari digoyang angin malam. Selalu seperti itu ketika ia memikirkan hal yang menurutnya mustahil. Salah satunya adalah; ketika ia menembakkan revolvernya, dengan secepat kilat Tao menghilang dari jarak pandang Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua mata spiralnya dengan kedua revolver yang mengeluarkan asap kecil di ujung moncongnya.

Itu—menurut Baekhyun; adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Dengan tubuh Tao yang cukup terluka hingga darah mengucur di beberapa tempat, dan titik luka di tempat vital di sepasang sayap Tao; bagaimana bisa Tao menghilang bersamaan dengan ditekannya pelatuk sang revolver oleh Baekhyun? Tidak mungkin jika Tao terbang; karena Baekhyun pasti bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari kepakan sayapnya!

Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Baekhyun menggeram rendah. Persis seperti seekor singa jantan yang wilayah kekuasaannya dijajahi oleh singa jantan lain. Genggaman padan shotguns semakin mengerat, dan Baekhyun mengemeletukkan giginya.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "baiklah! baiklah! kalau kau tidak menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela—"

.

.

Baekhyun menyiapkan posisi ideal untuk menembak. Matanya kembali berada di balik scoop yang tersedia. Seringai cantik namun menyeramkan kembali terbentuk apik di wajah manis Baekhyun.

.

.

"—akan kubuat kau menyerahkan diri dengan paksa!"—

.

—**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!—**

.

.

—Baekhyun memuntahkan peluru dari shotguns-nya ke seluruh arah. Lagi – lagi dengan membabi buta. Tubuhnya berputar searah jarum jam; seperti sedang menari balet angsa.

Dengan terkadang berhenti di beberapa arah untuk menembak lebih ganas ke depannya. Mata spiralnya berpendar sedikit lebih terang. Dan jika ditelisik lebih dekat, ada beberapa titik cahaya kecil berwarna merah yang bergerak di retinanya. Bergerak tak jauh dari pandangannya dan warnanya tak menyatu dengan warna keping kuning mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan koakan burung – burung yang ketakutan, suara kijang liar, suara harimau liar, suara kukukan burung hantu, atau yang lainnya; yang berusaha untuk menghindar dari kejaran peluru Baekhyun—

.

.

—**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!—**

.

.

Tao melindungi dirinya kembali dengan terpaksa membuat tameng dari sayapnya. sayap yang telah berubah menjadi tameng itu menyembunyikan Tao dengan keduanya terkatup di depan tubuhnya seperti kelopak mawar putih. Dengan kepala terkulai lemah di kedua lututnya, dengan tangisan dalam diam, dengan mata yang memandang sayu juga kosong satu titik semu di sayap tamengnya; Tao berdo'a dengan sungguh – sungguh untuk semoga tak ada satu peluru pun yang menghantam sayap tamengnya.

Agar Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan suara aduan antara perak dengan perak. Agar Tao bisa selamat dari terkaman Baekhyun—

.

.

—**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!—**

.

.

"hh.., hh.., hh.., hh..," Baekhyun menatap sekitar.

Beberapa pohon di sekelilingnya hingga beberapa meter jauhnya, kondisinya sama. Seluruh batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh penuh bekas tembakan. Menimbulkan goresan dan lubang kecil yang menembus ke dalam pohon. Bahkan ada peluru yang menancap di batangnya. Ada beberapa pohon yang kehilangan rantingnya. Tembakan Baekhyun setara dengan kemampuan mengumpatnya; kasar dan menyakitkan.

Angin malam kembali berhembus dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat lirih. Hingga lima menit setelah ia menembak membabi buta, Tao tidak mencul dengan kondisi yang diharapkan.

Baekhyun menyerah. Merasa lelah dengan petak umpat menyebalkan, menurutnya. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun tidak membawa Tao seperti yang Luhan harapkan.

Namun, ketika ia hendak membuang shotguns ke bayangannya, Baekhyun menyadari satu hal. Ada satu pohong yang tidak tersentuh oleh pelurunya satupun. Pohon itu berdiri tegap dengan angkuh beberapa langkah dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Pohon itu mempunyai lubang yang menganga, seperti pintu para elf yang rumahnya dulu pernah ia kunjungi.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut lagi. Dagunya diampit oleh ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanan, dengan tangan kiri sebagai penopang tangan kanan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pohon. Matanya memicing tajam dan bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri; bukankah dia menembak ke seluruh arah? kenapa pohon ini luput dari sasaran?

'Jangan – jangan.., anak itu bersembunyi di dalam sini?' Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menyeringai kecil.

Kembali Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya, Dengan moncong shotguns yang mengarah tepat kearah lubang pohon. Perlahan, pelatuk itu ditarik mundur oleh jari telunjuknya.

'heh.., aku penasaran! kenapa tidak aku coba saja menembak ke dalamnya?'—

.

.

.

—**ZWUUTT!—**

.

—**CROT!—**

.

—**JLEB!**

.

.

.

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan retina mata mencekung. Tak lupa dengan aliran kecil darah yang berasal dari pipi kirinya. Menetes menodai udara lewat bau anyirnya dan tanah melalui cairan kentalnya. Keping mata Baekhyun menangkap pisau mungil berwarna hitam yang menujam pohon sasarannya. Dengan di bagian bawah pisau yang tajam, terdapat tetes darah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam. Giginya bergemeletuk kesal dan ia berteriak – teriak layaknya orang gila. Bertanya dan memerintah agar seseorang yang melemparkan pisau padanya menampakkan diri.

Baekhyun berteriak sambil kembali menembak ganas sekitar. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri dan kucuran darah di pipinya. Kakinya menghentak – hentak dan bibir Baekhyun mengumpat kasar lagi.

.

.

**SLRUUTTT!—**

.

—**WHOOOOOOOSHHH!**

.

.

Tiba – tiba, ada yang melilit leher Baekhyun. Dan setelah lilitan itu mengerat leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun ditarik ke angkasa dengan keras. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan marah. Membelah angkasa malam yang berkabut, membuat cahaya bulan sabit yang membentuk seringai cantik .

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram sesuatu yang melilit lehernya. Kedua kakinya mengayun – ayun gelisah. Tubuhnya terayun ke angkasa. Terkadang di hentak – hentakkan ke segala arah; dan terkadang diputar – putar; membuat jeritan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Selain itu, Baekhyun merasa panas di daerah lehernya yang terlilit sesuatu; panas yang membuatnya merasa terbakar. Baekhyun menangis terisak dan tersedu – sedu dibalik jeritan menggelegarnya. Sesekali, Baekhyun memanggil nama Luhan berkali – kali dengan nada yang membuat iba. Namun, membuat siapapun yang mendengar jeritan tersiksa Baekhyun akan merinding dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah jeritan iblis yang mengamuk.

Lalu terdengarlah debuman benda berat yang jatuh di sepasang telinga Tao yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut semalamnya. Sedetik setelah suara debuman itu, terdengar suara benda yang ditarik kasar; bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang masih memanggil nama Luhan. Salah satu tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu untuk menahan tarikan tubuh, namun tak satupun yang berhasil di jangkau oleh tangannya yang gemetaran.

Baekhyun mencoba menahannya dengan kaki, namun yang terjadi adalah semakin keras tarikan di tubuhnya. Membuat leher Baekhyun semakin tercekik dan tebakar.

.

.

**ZRUUT! – ZRUUT! – ZRUUTT!—**

.

—"Luhan! uhuu..huu.. hiks! akh! akh! sakiit! LUHAANN!"—

.

—**DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!—**

.

—"SAKIITT! SAKIIITT! HUU.. HU.. HIKS! HIKS! TIDAAAKK! LEPASKAN AKUU! LUHAAANNN! LUHAAAAANNNN!"—

.

—**ZRUK! – ZRUK! – DUAK!**

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun diangkat ke angkasa dan langsung diputar tubuhnya secepat putaran angin topan. Tubuh Baekhyun yang telah amat kelelahan harus bersedia ditampar oleh angin dengan kasar. Setelah terlarut dalam beberapa putaran, tubuh Baekhyun dilempar dengan kasar untuk menjauh dari hutan.

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan saat lehernya yang terdapat luka bakar cukup parah diterpa angin malam. Kedua tangannya bergerak seolah menggapai sesuatu dan beberapa detik kemudian, punggung Baekhyun berbenturan dengan salah satu pohon besar di taman kota yang tampak sepi dan cukup bercahaya remang. Membuat Baekhyun memuntahkan beberapa banyak darah dari mulutnya yang dihiasi saliva kental. Bersamaan dengan mata spiral Baekhyun yang bercahaya redup, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri di pohon sakura yang belum mekar di taman kota.

Tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang tanpa energy dan penuh luka lebam. Di bagian leher Baekhyun, terdapat luka bekas terbakar; yang bahkan asap kecil masih tampak di sana.

Saat itu, malam telah larut, dengan awan mendung yang berarak – arak diselingi Guntur – Guntur yang memekakkan telinga. Di menara jam taman kota, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 09:30 PM.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tao, kau sedang apa, sayang?"_

"_ibu? Tao sedang menggambar Tao dan kakak Tao! Lihat! Bagus, 'kan?"_

"_Ka, kakak? Tao.., Tao, kau tidak punya kakak, sayang."_

"_eih? Tapi kata suara yang selalu Tao dengar sebelum tidur, Dia bilang kalau dia adalah kakak Tao, bu! Dia bilang kami kembar!"_

"_Tao, jangan mengada – ada! Kau tidak punya kakak atau adik! kau anak tunggal, sayang, anak tunggal! Ibu yang melahirkanmu, dan ibu tahu itu!"_

"_Ta, tapi, bu, Tao tidak berbohong! Dia bilang, dia kakak Tao! Dia bilang kami kembar dan dia punya nama yang ibu berikan padanya! dengarkan Tao, namanya—"_

"_Tao, ini sudah larut malam; kembalilah ke kamar dan singkirkan benda ini! selama dua menit ibu kembali dari dapur dan kau masih di sini, ibu akan membuang gambar – gambarmu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak insiden penembakan waktu lalu. Semua kembali seperti biasa, bahkan orang – orang telah lupa dengan kejadian yang cukup menggemparkan sekitar dan menjadi berita headline di stasiun televisi dan majalah koran. Orang – orang tak akan menganggap itu berlebihan, bahkan jika korbannya orang sipil pun, para wartawan akan tetap meliput kejadian; dan yang menjadi sasaran tembakan adalah sang target yang berada di balkon kamar pengusaha muda sukses.

Namun itu sudah kadaluarsa. Di gantikan oleh berita lain tentang korupsi dan masalah criminal umum lainnya. Orang – orang mengabaikan pertanyaan yang jawabannya masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

Siapa pelaku penembakan?

Siapa korbannya?

Apa motifnya?

Dan kenyataan bahwa Kris; selaku pemilik kamar yang balkonnya menjadi sasaran tembak dalam keadaan baik – baik saja, timbullah pertanyaan lain.

Jika Kris bukan targetnya, lantas siapa?

Bukankah Kris seorang single – person?

Bukankah Kris tinggal sendirian di kota ini?

Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia, yang terlanjur hidup dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal yang instan; tidak suka berpikir kritis. Namun Kris bukan orang yang seperti itu; sebab kini, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun sedang merenung di ruang makan. beef – sandwich dan secangkir kopi hitam pun dianggurkan sang pria idaman wanita dan pria berstatus uke di luar sana. Matanya memandang kosong ke kesepuluh jarinya yang bergerak kecil; saling membelit; dan bergerak menekan permukaan meja seolah sedang bermain piano.

Di dalam pikiran yang biasanya hanya terdapat hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan kebiasaan monotonnya, Kris memikirkan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Tepatnya dimulai ketika ia menyelamatkan Tao di rooftop, berlanjut ke kejadian di cafe sehari setelahnya pada saat makan siang, lalu kejadian disaat ia akan menghadiri acara reunian di bar, dan baru – baru ini adalah balkon kamarnya berantakan; tak lupa dengan kondisi kamarnya yang bahkan nyaris seperti kapal pecah. Butuh waktu lama Kris membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya; bersamaan dengan orang suruhannya untuk membersihkan balkon.

Selama sehari penuh, Kris mendapat kejadian yang diluar nalar. Atau entahlah—Kris tidak bisa mengidentifikasi dan berpikir lebih jernih ketika semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya selalu dihubungkan dengan eksistensi Tao. Tidak; tentu saja itu hanyalah asumsi paling sederhana; tidak bisa dijadikan acuan pasti.

Memikirkan itu, secara otomatis Kris juga memikirkan Tao.

"hah..." Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan sedikit malas, ia beranjak dari meja dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitamnya. Kris membuang cairan itu ke dalam tempat pencucian, dan membuatnya yang baru dengan alat pembuat kopi otomatis.

Kris membuka jendela yang terdapat di dapurnya; tepat di samping lemari pendingin berwarna biru dongker. Begitu Kris membuka jendela, angin pagi hari minggu datang menyambut wajah tampan Kris. Membuat Kris menutup matanya secara reflek.

Sambil menyeruput kopi hitam panasnya yang baru, keping mata hitam kecoklatannya bergerak melihat – lihat. Beberapa orang telah beraktivitas, entah itu berjualan, berjogging menuju dan dari taman kota yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartemen ini, atau mengajak bermain anak – anak atau hewan peliharaannya. Suasana minggu pagi yang tenang dan berjalan normal, seperti biasa. Masih dengan suara teriakan sang penjual yang menjajakan jualannya, tawa ceria orang – orang, dan berbagai macam suara di pagi hari yang normal lainnya.

Setiap minggu pagi hingga pukul 10:00 AM, kota tempat Kris berada memang membuat peraturan tentang car free day. jadi tak ada satu buah kendaraan pun yang melaju di jalan sana besar sana. Hanya ada beberapa komunitas skateboard, komunitas sepatu roda, atau komunitas lainnya.

Ketika Kris hendak mengambil sandwich-nya, keping matanya menangkap sesuatu.

.

.

Sebuah bayangan Tao; dengan kondisi yang sama seperti di sebrang cafe tempatnya makan siang seminggu yang lalu. Bayangan tipis yang bahkan keberadaannya dilewati beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Membuat Kris melotot tak percaya. Dengan canggung, Kris mengucek mata kanannya.

Memastikan jika Tao yang ia lihat benar – benar menembus orang – orang yang sedang menaiki papan skateboard.

Namun kali ini, Tao berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tao yang Kris lihat kini terlihat berusia lebih muda, dengan tubuh yang seperti anak – anak. Bahkan sepasang sayapnya yang mengembang kecil itu masih terlihat kecil; hanya berukuran sekepalan tangan Kris.

Dan juga, pakaian Tao kecil berubah. Tao kecil kini mengenakan sebuah daster tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut. daster itu memiliki dua kain dengan diameter tiga senti yang tersampir di bahu sempitnya. Sesekali, angin pagi menerbangkan ujung daster Tao, membuatnya mengembang indah. Belum lagi dengan kedua kaki Tao kecil yang tanpa alas kaki, namun di pergelangannya terdapat pita berenda yang melilit cantik di kaki kanannya. Kris terpana; Tao kecil tampak cantik dengan pakaian seperti anak perempuan.

Kris akhirnya menyadari jika saat itu bayangan Tao kecil sedang menangis. Terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang bergelangkan manic – manic mutiara hitam putih yang sedang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu dengan bahu dan kedua tangannya yang bergetar kecil.

Kris membelalakkan matanya ketika Tao mengadahkan kepala; membuat matanya yang berair, hidungnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang bersemu terlihat oleh keping mata Kris. Membuat Kris merasakan detak jantung yang terasa menyakitkan dan ngilu ketika melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Tao.

Detik setelahnya, Tao kecil menghilang saat tubuhnya menembus barikade kecil dari komunitas sepeda pixie yang berjalan di tengah jalan raya.

Menghilang, berubah menjadi abu dan pasir; terbang menyebar dengan beberapa helai daun yang diterpa angin pagi yang cukup cerah. Menuju angkasa biru dengan beberapa gulung awan yang tampak seperti permen kapas raksasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris membelalakkan matanya ketika Tao mengadahkan kepala; membuat matanya yang berair, hidungnya yang memerah dan pipinya yang bersemu terlihat oleh keping mata Kris. Membuat Kris merasakan detak jantung yang terasa menyakitkan dan ngilu ketika melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Tao.

Detik setelahnya, Tao kecil menghilang saat tubuhnya menembus barikade kecil dari komunitas sepeda pixie yang berjalan di tengah jalan raya.

Menghilang, berubah menjadi abu dan pasir; terbang menyebar dengan beberapa helai daun yang diterpa angin pagi yang cukup cerah. Menuju angkasa biru dengan beberapa gulung awan yang tampak seperti permen kapas raksasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 6 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**;yang **dibicarakan** dua **pria** di **ruang** tamu

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Special thanks and support from~ :

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** | Fallforhaehyuk | **Lullaby**. **Dick** | KRISme | **Aulchan12** | Huang Zi Lien | **62Kristao** **WuHuang** | Devimalik | **TKsit** | Murni13399 | **Zirae** **Demon** | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ShinJiWoo920202** | DahsyatNyaff | **Peachpetals** | XOXO – adel | **BabyMingA** | Ia | **KrisTaoTao** | Dia. Huang91 | **Jung** **Hara** | FanFan Panda | **Aliensparkdobi** | Ochaken | **Eyiichan** | Jettaome | **URuRuBaek** | Guest | **RezsaWYF**| RinZiTao| **MapleFujoshi2309** | EganimEXO| **Huangbabytao82** | Rei Fujoshi Official Couple | **Fujoshi1** | FitRisTao42| **MbleBeeStrong**|

Dan para Favers juga followers~ 8)

Love yaaa~~~~ #tebarkissu

Tanpa kalian, ff ini terasa hampa! #bah!alibi

.

.

A/N[1] :

#backgroundmusic : Desert Sunset – Kajiura yuki

Haloo...! :3

Jumpa lagi dengan Al! XD

Akhirnya, Malaikat jatuh mendapatkan review 100 review! Horee! #terharubarengTao

Dan melihat review kalian, Al jadi semangat untuk menyelesaikan ff ini! :3

Biar bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua~~ :D

Tapi, _well_, untuk di bagian bab 6 ini; dan yang bertanya siapa yang menyakiti Baekhyun; jawabannya ada di sini! Untuk yang bertanya tentang Tao selamat atau tidak, jawabannya ada di sini! Nah, lho! Semoga kondisinya bab ini nggak seperti kotak mainan _Jack in the box_ bagi kalian, ya! Yang dibuat kaget dan bingung! XD

_Then_.., yang masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya; sebenarnya ini sederhana sekali : kalian pasti pernah terpikir, di waktu yang sama mungkin ada banyak kejadian yang terjadi di segala tempat. Dan itulah sistem (?) yang Al buat dalam ff ini. Jadi, terkadang ada satu bab yang mengulas dua/ tiga kejadian di timing yang sama. Lalu, Al membuat bentuk ff ini seperti di dalam komik; berpanel – panel, atau melompat – lompat membingungkan; tidak diulaskan secara rinci jelas hanya di satu bab.

Alasannya? Biar kalian pada penasaran dan terus tidak sabaran untuk menanti bab selanjutnya! Hueheheheeheh~~~ #ditembakBaekhyunpakairevolver

Selain itu, anggap saja Al sedang meminta tolong pada kalian; untuk mengasumsikan cerita bab selanjutnya seperti apa; dan itu seru, lho! Yeheettt~~~! XD

Terus, yang me-_request_ untuk diperbanyak dialognya; sabaaaarrrr~~~ sabaarrrr~~~ ada waktunya lho, lebih banyak dialog daripada deskripsi. Dan mungkin untuk hingga di bab ini sampai bab yang tidak ditentukan, mungkin lebih banyak deskripsinya. Ok..? ;)

Wis lah, aku rapopo..(?)

Kalian bingung dengan cerita selanjutnya; Al juga! XD

Jujur, buat ff seperti ini adalah impian sekaligus tantangan untuk Al! Dan Al harap ff ini bisa buat dijadikan komik yaoi di jepang sana! Horee! Terus dijadikan anime dan dibuat versi OVA dan Movie-nya! Horeee! #sebaiknyakauselesaikanffinidulu,Al(._.)

Ya sudah, intermezzo hanya sampai di sini, saja! :)

.

.

.

A/N[0], A/N[1] dies ende!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TING! TONG!**

.

Kris mengerjap matanya berkali – kali. Lalu diarahkannya pusat pandang dari luar kea rah pintu yang sedikit terlihat dari ruang makan apartemennya. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan suara bel yang berbunyi di minggu pagi. Seingat pria berambut pirang ini, tak ada jadwal bertemu dengan koleganya; dan kalaupun ada janji, Kris tak pernah menginginkan jika jadwal pertemuannya adalah di tempat privasi di apartemen ini. Atau juga tak ada izin Chanyeol untuk bertamu dan merusuh di apartemennya.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi.

Sepertinya ia menginginkan agar Kris menyambut tamu minggu paginya dengan segera, bukan untuk menelantarkannya hanya karena pikiran ganjil yang Kris pikirkan.

Kris mengedikkan bahu, ia berkata bisik, "siapapun tamu itu, akan kupastikan ia menjauh dari territorial privasi kekuasaanku; kecuali Chanyeol.".

Kris mengangguk mantap. Ketika ia melewati ruang televisi, ia sedikit melirik kearah akuarium tempat ikan hias tersayangnya. Di sana, ikan – ikan yang telah ia pelihara selama dua tahun lamanya berenang – renang mengitari satu tempat; seolah sedang memberitahu bahwa mereka lapar dan butuh asupan di pagi yang cukup cerah minggu ini. Tapi Kris tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya; tak ingin bertindak tidak sopan sebagai tuan rumah karena mengabaikan sang tamu.

Sebelum Kris membuka pintunya, ia mendahulukan untuk mengecek siapa gerangan yang mengganggu pagi melankolisnya melalui kaca cembung di tengah pintu. Dan yang irisnya dapatkan adalah dua orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Yang pendek bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai pria; dengan rambut berwarna hitam pendek yang tertata rapi. Dan yang tinggi, mengenakan jubah berwarna abu – abu hangat dengan tudung yang dipakainya. Dan mereka sama – sama memunggungi pintu apartemen Kris.

"siapa?" bisik Kris dengan tangan kanan yang memutar kenop pintu.

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka, dua sosok dengan tinggi yang bersinggungan itu menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan. Dengan raut wajah yang berbeda dan bertolak belakang. Kris terhenyak dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

Di detik kedua setelah mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dalam keheningan lorong apartemen, pria tinggi berjubah abu – abu itu menubruk Kris dengan tiba – tiba; nyaris membuat Kris limbung dan terjerembab ke belakang. Itu akan terjadi jika ia tidak memiliki daya reflex yang cukup mumpuni. Sementara dengan pria berjubah yang sedang terisak kecil di bahu kanan Kris, Kris menatap heran, bingung, terkejut dan aneh kepada pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Pria itu yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat terjangan yang dilakukan oleh sosok berjubah kepada sang pemilik rumah apartemen tempatnya berdiri. Lalu setelahnya, pria dewasa itu tersenyum kecil dengan bola matanya yang dibuat melengkung menjadi sipit.

"halo, Kris. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah mengalami _daydream_ waktu itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulut itu tidak berhenti mengunyah. Menikmati beberapa gigitan kue chiffon yang ia beli dengan jumlah yang cukup membuatnya kenyang sendiri. Sesekali, karena terhanyut dengan rasa manis dari kue chiffon yang baru keluar dari pemanggang, dia memekik tertahan dan menatap kue yang telah dihiasi beberapa gigitan berkurang dengan tatapan berbinar. Pipinya bersemu, dan mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o'.

Diangkatnya tinggi – tinggi kue chiffon yang entah keberapa telah ia lahap ke angkasa biru. Ia memamerkannya kepada langit dengan wajah ceria dan semangat.

"wah?! ini benar – benar enak! aku jadi mau beli lagi~"

Tiba – tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Diturunkannya kue chiffon itu, dan diletakkan diatas pangkuannya. Wajahnya mengernyit lucu dengan bola mata yang dibuat membulat dan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Semenit kemudian, ia menjentikkan jari dan bertepuk tangan sambil sesekali memekik ringan.

Kedua kakinya yang melayang dari lantai permukaan rooftop bergoyang – goyang ringan; dan tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping itu berjingkat kecil. Ia tidak takut jika seandainya ia akan jatuh dari pembatas rooftop dan terjun ke jalan di bawah sana. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan mati karena hal sesepele itu. Ia tahu itu dengan baik.

"bagaimana kalau aku membuat kue ini sendiri?! Pasti akan lebih enak daripada yang kumakan sekarang! Ya! Ya! Aku 'kan pintar memasak dan Suho gege menyukai masakanku!" ia tersenyum lebar sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya masih menatap chiffon yang tinggal setengah di pangkuannya. "Hmm! Nanti aku minta gege untuk membelikanku bahan – bahannya saja!"

Setelah berkata dengan nada seceria khasnya, ia melanjutkan untuk melahap chiffon rasa coklat yang bentuknya tinggal setengah. Ia menutup matanya gembira, membayangkan jika Suho yang ia sebut – sebut tadi memakan chiffon buatannya; lalu memujinya dan memberikan kecupan manis di dahi seperti biasa sebagai penghargaan dirinya telah melakukan hal yang membuat Suho senang.

Samar – samar di udara; terdengar dentingan piano di sepasang telinga Lay. Membuat Lay membuka matanya dan memamerkan keeping mata yang berwarna biru muda. Spiralnya yang semula mengecil dan tersembunyi karena lensa kontak khusus yang dipesan Suho, kini tampak lebih terlihat dari yang sebelumnya; meskipun tipis dan berukuran sedang dari normalnya. Lay menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuat spiralnya secara otomatis terbentuk dan tampak. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik dan bereaksi karena suatu hal.

Dengan angin segar yang menderu membelai sayang tubuhnya, Lay menajamkan pendengaran istimewanya. Mencari – cari apakah dentingan piano yang terdengar ringkih itu masih terdengar dan menguar di angkasa; dan yang ia dapat justru suara tangisan yang terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan. Suara isak tangis yang terpatah – patah dan sesenggukkan. Yang sesekali diselingi ungkapan patah yang menggerum tidak jelas. Membuat Lay merautkan wajah ngilu dan kesakitan.

Tanpa sadar, Lay mencengkram dada dan menjatuhkan kue chiffonnya.

"oh, ya ampun..; ukh.. hiks! hiks! kenapa dadaku perih..., hiks! kenapa aku merasa.., hiks! hiks! sesedih.. i, ini..? hiks! hiks!"

Lay menyeka air matanya yang merangsek keluar dari pelupuk mata. Berkali – kali, tapi air mata itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Lay kesal sendiri hingga ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya jatuh menuruni pipi. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram kemeja biru muda polos; dan tubuhnya yang duduk dipagar pembatas rooftop sedikit di bungkukkan. Sesekali, Lay mengambil nafas yang terpatah – patah karena merasa sesak di dadanya. Sesekali pula Lay terbatuk kecil namun membuat paru – parunya sakit.

"uhh~~ Suho gege.. ukh! Uhuuu.. huhuuuhuuu.. hiks! Hiks! Hiks—"

Keping mata Lay menatap sesuatu. Sesosok anak laki – laki dengan pakaian daster putih polos tanpa lengan yang sedang berjalan di tengah jalanan. Kepalanya yang bersurai hitam semalam menunduk; dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Anak itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki, dan tanpa melihat ke arah depan yang kini terdapat barikade skateboard.

Lay akan berteriak awas pada anak itu, namun yang terjadi justru membuat keping matanya membulat lebar dan berkaca – kaca. Ia bahkan harus membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah teriakan nyaring yang hamper keluar dari peraduannya.

"wow?! anak laki – laki itu menembus barikade skateboard!", pekik Lay terhenyak.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tubuhnya menegang tegap. Tapi setelahnya, Lay mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali saat ia menyadari bahwa ia merasa kenal dengan sosok anak kecil mungil nan indah itu. Tepat ketika matanya menangkap sepasang sayap lucu di punggung anak laki – laki tersebut.

Seketika itu pula, matanya berbinar cantik dan pipinya bersemu tipis.

"oh ya ampun!" pekik tertahan Lay ketika ia mengingat pembicaraan bersama Suho beberapa hari yang lalu. "ternyata yang dibilang Suho gege sungguhan! Itu sungguhan dan baru saja aku melihat buktinya! Oh! Oh! Dia menghilang!?"

Lay terdiam sesaat dengan tatapan mengarah pada tempat dimana sosok itu menghilang bersama angin. Lay mengerjap matanya lagi, dan ia tidak sadar jika ia telah berhenti menangis dan air matanya telah membekas di pipi kesayangan Suho. Diarahkannya kedua tangan menuju mulutnya, Lay kembali membekap diri. Ia berjingkat – jingkat, menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan – ke kiri; dan tanpa sadar sayap yang telah tersembunyikan selama beberapa waktu terbuka.

Sayap di punggung Lay berkepak kecil, lalu bergerak dan memposisikan diri seolah sedang mengukup Lay yang masih dalam kondisi ajaibnya. Lay terkikik senang dan dalam hati ia berkata bahwa ia mencintai Suho. Kata – kata yang selalu Lay ucapkan bila ia sedang dalam kondisi senang dan amat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hai Kris. Bagaimana kondisimu setelah mengalami daydream waktu itu?"

"Su—Suho..?"

"hm? kenapa? kau tidak keberatan 'kan, jika aku masuk ke dalam?"

"ah, ya; ayo masuk."

Kris menepuk pundak Tao pelan, dan Tao meresponnya dengan gerungan manja yang mengindikasikan kekesalan. Kris baru sadar, jika Tao tertidur di pundaknya dengan posisi berdiri seperti ini; dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangkat _bridal_ _style_ Tao dan membawanya ke kamar. Sementara itu dengan Suho, sejak awal Kris membangunkan Tao hingga ia membawa remaja raven itu ke kamar, Suho hanya terdiam; mengatup rapat mulutnya hingga menimbulkan garis tipis.

Suho pun akhirnya mengedikkan bahu. Suho membawa kakinya menuju ruang tamu yang berjarak tak jauh dari pintu apartemen. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana denim ¾ dan matanya bergerak liar; melihat – lihat keadaan rumah teman SMAnya.

"tidak berubah; Kris dengan sifat prefeksionis akutnya yang diderita." komentar Suho sambil mangut – mangut paham.

Begitu langkahnya telah sampai di tempat, Suho tidak langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa klasik yang tersedia. Ia justru membawa tubuhnya mendekati akuarium yang terletak di samping meja nakas berwarna hijau lumut. Matanya melihat gerombolan beberapa ikan hias yang berenang tak tentu arah dan terlihat gelisah. Suho yang paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan gerak aneh ikan hias itu, tanpa sungkan mengambil makanan kan yang berada di dalam toples tabung berwarna biru tua. Suho menakarnya dengan sendok takaran yang tersedia di dalamnya dan menaburkannya ke dalam akuarium.

Suho tersenyum puas begitu dugaannya benar.

"suho? kau memberi mereka makan?"

"ya?" Suho menoleh sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. Tepat disana, Kris sedang berjalan normal dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget dan bingung. "memangnya kenapa? mereka benar – benar kelaparan kalau kau mau tahu, Bung!"

"ah, tidak." Kris mendaratkan bokongnya ke single sofa yang membelakangi Suho. Ia menghela nafas sebagai formalitas sebelum mereka bercakap banyak setelah lima beberapa tahun lamanya mereka terpisah. "padahal aku akan memberinya makan begitu aku selesai menerima tamu. Tapi ternyata.."

Suho berdecak tidak suka. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa tepat disebrang Kris berada. "kalau kau tipe orang yang lalai dengan peliharaan, sebaiknya kau berikan kepada orang lain ikan – ikan hiasmu itu. Kau itu ceroboh dan tak acuh!"

"Suho," panggil Kris dengan nada malas. Ia malas jika Suho sudah kembali ke dalam mode menyebalkan bagi Kris; cerewet dan tukang ceramah. "kalau kau kemari hanya ingin menceramahiku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Wajah Suho kaku dan menegang, matanya menutup rapat – rapat dan dalam hati ia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri dan memaklumkan sifat Kris.

"tidak, aku kemari ingin berbicara denganmu. penting! ingat, ini penting!" Suho menekan – nekan meja kayu klasik itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Menekankan bahwa apa yang hendak ia obrolkan pada sang tuan rumah memang penting adanya.

"sebelumnya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu..?" Kris melirik Suho yang sedang merautkan wajah kalem. Suho tidak lagi duduk dengan kedua siku yang diletakkan di lutut kakinya, melainkan menyender santai. "apa?"

Kris terdiam sesaat. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh dan merasa bukan dirinya jika ia bertanya tentang kondisi tadi; tapi Kris adalah sosok yang mudah penasaran dan suka dengan sesuatu yang pasti; bukan spekulasi tak berdasar yang tidak dinilai bermutu.

Kris menatap lurus Suho yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kakinya disilang keatas dan tangan kirinya mengetuk – ngetuk lutut. Tak lupa dengan bibir Suho yang sedang melantunkan nada Hero – Mariah Carey dengan siulan.

"...itu.., soal kau.. dengan Tao.., hm.., ya?"

"apa?"

"_yeah_, _i_ _mean_.., kau kenal dengannya?"

Suho mengerjap sesaat, lalu tertawa terkekeh; membuat Kris kesal dan bingung karena ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya. Pertanyaannya normal dan sederhana saja. Kecuali dengan nada suaranya yang mengesankan bahwa ia sedang...cemburu? tidak suka?

Entahlah; tapi Kris sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertanya dengan nada suara seperti itu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan; dan tak lupa ia memijat pangkal hidung mancung berharganya. Itu hanya reflex, ya, itu hanya reflex; batin Kris kalut.

"ahaha.. ha.. haha.. hahem! ehem! _well_, Kris kawanku yang prefeksionis akut...;" Kris merasa bahwa suho sedang mencelanya; alih – alih memujinya dengan kalimat pujian umum dengan nada kagum. "kalau kau bertanya apa aku mengenalnya, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Ya, aku mengenal anak itu—Tao; seminggu yang lalu."

"apa?" Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya mengindikasikan ketidak percayaan. Membuat Suho mendengus jengah.

Suho menutup wajahnya dengan ponsel yang ia arahkan ke wajah. Suho sedikit menunduk dan menyembunyikan matanya yang tengah terpejam; lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka keping matanya dan menatap Kris dari balik poni juga ponselnya dengan satu mata.

Suho tersenyum—ah, menyeringai kecil lebih tepatnya.

.

.

"**ya, aku kenal dengannya. Aku—maksudku kami, akrab dengannya; seminggu yang lalu; menemukan anak itu sedang bersembunyi di dalam batang pohon di hutan terlarang sana."**

.

.

Kris melebarkan sedikit matanya. Bibirnya yang semula terbuka, kini tertutup rapat. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman lagi. Ketika mendengar hutan terlarang, yang ada dipikirannya justru ingatan buruk tentang hutan itu dan yang telah terjadi dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kris menolehkan sedikit wajahnya, dan ia meringis ngilu ketika ia berhalusinasi dengan imajinasi yang diceritakan oleh orang – orang. Yang diceritakan dengan kosakata dan nada menyeramkan; yang membuatnya selalu merasakan mimpi buruk dan paranoid selama tiga tahun lamanya. Dan rasa itu terkadang masih menyergapnya...; seandainya ia merasa kelelahan tubuh dan pikiran.

"dengar, aku tidak percaya."

"memang tidak ada bukti yang kongkrit; tapi..," Suho melirik ke jendela ruang tamu. Melihat ranting pohon yang sesekali bergoyang di terbangkan angin. "kau bisa bertanya pada anak itu sendiri kalau kau mau. Percayalah padaku; dan selamat berwawancara sepuasmu. Bahkan jika kau bertanya padanya apa yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ke belakang di rumahku."

"kenapa kau pergi ke hutan terlarang itu..? bukankah tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya?"

"kau lupa jika aku dokter hewan? ah, lebih tepatnya dokter hewan khusus hewan liar dan hewan hutan? aku bekerja juga di organisasi perkumpulan dokter hewan khusus satwa langka, lho; kalau kau ingin tahu."

Kris berkedip sekali, lalu ia menyantaikan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. Ia bersidekap layaknya bos besar—dan dalam kenyataannya ia memanglah seorang bos besar.

"selamat ya, cita – citamu tercapai juga."

"terima kasih, bung. Oh ya, ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kris, kawanku?"

"oh ya, dan ini masih soal Tao." Kris menatap serius Suho yang sedang melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pendingin. Ia tahu jika Suho merasa haus dan ingin mencari minuman penyegar tenggorokannya. "katakan, apa itu?" tanya Suho yang kini berjalan ke sofa sambil membawa sekaleng jus buah instant.

"hm..," Kris berdeham. Mencoba menebalkan rasa malunya dan mempersiapkan mental jika Suho akan kembali tertawa karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"apa yang Tao lakukan di hutan terlarang itu?"

Suho yang selesai menyegarkan kerongkongannya, menatap Kris sambil membersihkan sisa minuman yang membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan tisu. Ia tahu jika Kris menatap serius sekaligus ingin tahu dan memohon padanya untuk menjawab. Suho tahu jika Kris bukan tipe yang berbasa – basi dengan hal penting—dan dirinya pula.

Maka dari itu, setelah Suho menghela nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan diri; ia balas menatap tatapan Kris. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kaleng minuman yang telah kosong, ia biarkan. Bahkan Suho menatap datar kaleng yang ia goyangkan itu sambil bertopang dagu.

"begini, mungkin bukan pertanyaan itu yang kau maksud, Kris."

"huh?" Kris bingung. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Suho berbicara dengan nada jengah, kesal dan cuek seperti tadi. "apa maksudmu—"

"—maksudku,"

Suho merubah posisinya. Kaleng kosongnya ia letakkan di meja dengan menimbulkan suara nyaring antara kaca dengan platina. Sorot mata Suho berubah serius; amat serius dan tajam. Seolah ia sedang memerangkap Kris untuk mengikuti aturan mainnya dan tidak menyela maupun mengalihkan pandangan. Dan tatapan itu sukses membuat Kris terhenyak.

"—seharusnya kau bukan bertanya seperti itu; bukan apa yang Tao lakukan di hutan terlarang yang tersegel sana..—"

Jantung Kris berpacu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir.

.

.

.

.

"—tapi**, apa terjadi dengan Tao hingga ia bisa pergi ke hutan itu."**

.

.

.

.

Keping mata Kris berkaca – kaca. Ia kembali merasa takut; entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

"Su, Suho? apa.. maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

Suho mendengus maklum dengan sifat Kris yang hari ini entah kenapa membuatnya jengkel dan iba. Ia tersenyum miris dan meremehkan pria yang sampai sekarang ia jadikan sahabat terbaiknya; layaknya seorang saudara sedarah yang sangat dekat.

.

.

.

"Kris, hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang Tao—"

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap bingung dan aneh pada Suho; Suho yang kini kembali menatap tajam dan serius. Keping mata Suho memicing; membentuk bulan sabit kecil. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dengan gaya angkuh dan bossy; dan kedua telapak tangannya saling menyatu dan diletakkan di salah satu kakinya yang kembali menyilang.

Suasana ruang tamu Kris yang semula nyaman dan damai; kini berubah menjadi sedikit tegang dan mencekam. Yang terdengar hanyalah detik jam, gelembung – gelembung air di akuarium, dan deru nafas dua pria di sana. Dan sayup – sayup. sesekali suara teriakan kegembiraan dan teriakan penjaja barang dagang juga ikut menguar hingga ke sepasang telinga mereka di ruang tamu apartemen lantai tujuh.

Kris bahkan tidak menyadari, jika tubuhnya yang semulai menyantai kini kembali menegang. ia duduk dengan tegak; kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal dan diletakkan di lutut masing – masing kaki telah berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya semakin berpacu dan rasa takutnya justru bertambah.

.

.

.

.

"—**tentang ingatannya yang hilang dan berpencar."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

**Bab** 7 **::** Malaikat **Jatuh**;asumsi **tidak** logis?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fallen** Angel

.

Screenplays!**Kristao** with **other** official **pairing** of **BB**

.

**All** of **character** is **not** mine, **just** a **fic**

.

**Ao**Alice

.

**T **- **M**

.

Romance/ **Supranatural**/ Fantasy/ **Mystery**/ Psycological/ **Suspence**

.

**Yaoi**/ BL/ **Be** **eL**/ Boys love/ **Alternative** Universe **with** typo(s)

.

No **like**, don't **read**!

.

**Summary**! : Kris yang seorang pengusaha sukses merasa bahwa kehidupan sempurna tanpa celanya terasa membosankan. Karenanya, ia selalu berharap jika setiap ia bangun dari bunga tidur, ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah poros hidupnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menemukan sesosok manusia bersayap yang jatuh di rooftop apartemennya saat senja hari?/ "... Tao. Hanya itu yang Tao ingat."/ "dengar, aku memang berharap jika sesuatu yang menarik datang di kehidupan – sempurna – tanpa – cela – yang – terasa – membosankan – bagiku; tapi, bukan berarti jika itu adalah aku harus menjadi baby sitter mahkluk sepertimu, Tao!"/ My first fantasy fiction!/

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Special thanks and support from~ :

**Sinta**. **Nurbella**. **90** | Fallforhaehyuk | **Lullaby**. **Dick** | KRISme | **Aulchan12** | Huang Zi Lien | **62Kristao** **WuHuang** | Devimalik | **TKsit** | Murni13399 | **Zirae** **Demon** | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ShinJiWoo920202** | DahsyatNyaff | **Peachpetals** | XOXO – adel | **BabyMingA** | Ia | **KrisTaoTao** | Dia. Huang91 | **Jung** **Hara** | FanFan Panda | **Aliensparkdobi** | Ochaken | **Eyiichan** | Jettaome | **URuRuBaek** | Guest | **RezsaWYF**| RinZiTao| **MapleFujoshi2309** | EganimEXO| **Huangbabytao82** | Rei Fujoshi Official Couple | **Fujoshi1** | FitRisTao42| **MbleBeeStrong**| Junghyema| **Raniaazzara**

Dan para Favers juga followers~ 8)

Love yaaa~~~~ #tebarkissu

Tanpa kalian, ff ini terasa hampa! #bah!alibi

.

.

A/N[1] :

#backgroundmusic : I talk to the rain – Kajiura Yuki

Yang pertama... :: Al amat sangat minta maaf pada kalian semua! Sungguh, Al minta maaf! #bow| karena di A/N[1] bab 6; di sana ada tulisan siapa yang menyakiti Baekhyun, 'kan? Nah; sebenarnya al salah ketik naskah! Seharusnya yang benar itu, siapa yang menemukan Tao. #bow #cries| maaf ya, kalau itu membuat kalian tidak nyaman.

Nanti untuk selanjutnya, mudah – mudahan tidak ada kejadian yang seperti ini lagi, ok?

Lalu..,hehehe~~

Sudah lamaAl tidak bersua dengan kalian! Kangen sama suasana ffnet~~~ #peluksatusatu

Maaf ya, updatelama;baru sempat apdate, soalnya beberapa hari ke belakang Al sibuk untuk SBMPTN.. dan tentang soal SBMPTNnya?...(._.) sudah, jangan dibahas lagi.

Ok, nggak perlu intro lama – lama... baiklah, atas perhatian dan partisipasi dalam ff ini, Al ucapkan banyak terima kasih~~

A/N[0] & A/N[1] dies ende!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—seharusnya kau bukan bertanya seperti itu; bukan apa yang Tao lakukan di hutan terlarang yang tersegel di sana..—"

.

.

.

"—tapi**, apa terjadi dengan Tao hingga ia bisa pergi ke hutan itu."**

.

.

.

"Su, Suho? apa.. maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Kris, hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah tentang Tao—"

.

.

.

"—**tentang ingatannya yang hilang dan berpencar."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa terbahak. Suho mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap bingung sekaligus waspada pada perubahan mood tiba – tiba Kris. Keping mata Suho melirik kearah lain; yang tentu saja bukan kearah teman SMAnya yang masih berada di dunia tawa. Kris memegang perutnya yang bergetar dengan kedua tangan dan ia sedikit membungkuk. Seolah tidak peduli jika tawanya mengganggu Suho; atau juga Suho yang bingung dengan tingkah out of character-nya.

Jangankan Suho, dirinya sendiri saja bingung kenapa ia bias tertawa selepas ini.

Berbanding terbalik pada Kris yang cuek dan lebih memprioritaskan tawanya, Suho hanya menghela nafas lelah – berat berharap jika tidur manis Tao tidak terganggu dengan suara bass tawa Kris. Jika Kris tahu, dirinya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kaleng minuman tepat di mulutnya.

"hahaha! Hahaha.." Kris membuka salah satu matanya yang berair. Melirik Suho yang kini menatap ke kanan di posisinya. Air wajahnya terlihat jengkel dengan tatapan datar khas Suho apabila ia sedang mengalami posisi downmood. "haha.. ha.. ehem! Maafkan aku, kawan. Itu reflex yang selalu terjadi tiba – tiba oleh semua orang."

"oh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai reflex seburuk itu; tertawa pada hal yang tidak pantas ditertawakan."

Kris membisu sesaat. "jadi, kau serius? Soal ingatan Tao..?...hah?"

"oh ayolah, Kris Wu!" jika Suho sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya, maka Kris memutuskan untuk diam. "dari sisi mananya jika aku sedang berkata lelucon, hah?! Beri aku satu contoh!"

"yah.., tentang nada bicaramu yang amat – sangat – serius. Apalagi kau membicarakan ingatan Tao yang hilang dengan ekspresi bahwa permasalahan ini adalah penting dan berbahaya jika diabaikan." Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "jadi, aku berpikir kalau kau sedang bercanda. Memangnya aku salah kalau berpikir seperti itu?"

"asumsi yang tidak logis di telingaku, Wu." Sinis Suho. Kris merautkan wajah aneh; baru tahu jika Suho yang kalem seperti malaikat bisa berkata dengan sesinis itu.

"tapi terserahlah. Jika kau tidak percaya dan merasa itu lelucon tak apa. Meskipun aku sedikit kecewa." Suho tersenyum ramah. Kembali menjadi yang biasanya. Untuk detik ini, Kris merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan ramah Suho. Dekat sedikit ragu, sebelum Suho hendak beranjak dari kursinya, Kris berkata;

"baiklah. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud, ok? Hanya saja.. _well_, aku sedang sedikit mengalami kondisi kacau psikis, Suho."

"memangnya ada apa? Apa kau terkena masalah yang rumit?"

"disebut masalah yang rumit sih, aku tidak tahu—maksudku, aku belum memutuskannya jika keadaannya memang begitu. Tapi, yah.. haha.. sudahlah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Tao?"

"lebih tepatnya, ingatan Tao." Suho menyamankan posisi duduknya. "aku akan bercerita singkat dan jika kau ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan. Aku ditunggu seseorang dan ini sudah hampir mendekati waktu perjanjian kami."

Kris mengangguk. "ok, silahkan."

"jangan menyela ucapanku." Kris menghela nafas lelah. "kapan kau bercerita, Suho?"

"ok, maaf, begini. Ehem!" Suho mendeham sebelum memulainya.

"aku tahu jika Tao kehilangan ingatannya. Itu saat kami—aku dan pasanganku; bertanya – tanya tentang pertanyaan dasar pada orang baru. Namun yang kami dapatkan hanyalah namanya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ketika kami membujuknya untuk mengingat lebih jelas tentang asal usulnya, dia berkata lirih bahwa ia tidak mengingat apapun selain namanya. Dan dia bilang bahwa Kris ge—kau—juga bertanya hal yang sama; dan apa itu benar?"

Kris mengangguk. "bagus; dia anak manis. Tidak berbohong sesuai dengan pembelaannya." Suho mengangguk bangga dan kagum.

"nah, lalu, tubuhnya yang terluka itu dia tidak tahu. Begitu juga denganmu yang menemukan dirinya di rooftop; dia bilang. Itu juga sungguhan?" Kris berdeham. "ok, terima kasih untuk konfirmasinya. Tidak, bukannya aku tidak percaya dengan anak manis itu—tapi aku tipe orang yang percaya jika aku melihat sendiri dengan anggota tubuhku; sama sepertimu. Mengerti?"

"ya. Dan sudah selesai? Kukira kau akan membahas soal ingatan anak manis yang kau sebut itu." Kris gondok. Entahlah, kenapa ia bisa sekesal itu jika Tao disebut demikian oleh Suho. Suho menggeleng tenang. "belum. Karena inilah inti dari pembicaraan kita. Dengarkan baik – baik, Kris."

"perhatikan baik – baik, Kris. Begini, awalnya dia bilang jika dia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri; tapi ketika ia mencoba memakan biscuit oatmeal yang aku beli dari swalayan, dia dengan lugas dan polosnya berkata bahwa biscuit **faircookies**-nya lebih enak daripada biscuit yang ia makan. Dan untuk informasi ringan, **tidak ada** produk biscuit yang bernama **faircookies** di kota ini, atau Negara ini, atau juga dunia."

Kris menatap aneh Suho. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar soal biscuit itu. Lalu, ingatannya kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, tepat di pagi hari sebelum Kris berangkat kerja. Saat Kris bertanya asal – usulnya yang justru dijawab dengan keinginan akan sebuah biscuit bernama aneh;

"_Tao.., tidak ingat apapun. Dan saat mencoba untuk mengingatnya.., itu membuat Tao pusing dan Tao mendapatkan __**FairCookies**__..? apa di sini ada __**FairCookies**__?"_

'oh.., begitu ternyata.' batin Kris dengan memandang aneh Suho. Suho mengerjap, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"kutebak, kau pasti baru sadar sekarang. Tapi tidak masalah; daripada soal biscuit itu, ada satu hal aneh lainnya yang membuatku benar – benar bingung."

"katakan padaku semuanya, Suho." Kris mulai menyetujui jika arah pembicaraan mereka merancu ke hal yang penting; atau bisa dibilang ke hal yang menjanggalkan.

"begini; kau tahu, dirumahku ada piano tua klasik yang jarang dipakai—kecuali jika suasana hati Lay yang sedang baik; tapi begitu Tao melihat piano itu saat kami—aku dan Lay membawa ke rumah, dia mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapan piano tua itu."

Kris mendengar penuturan Suho. Sesekali, Suho akan menggerakkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting; atau juga melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pada saat itu, dia memainkan sebuah lagu instrument yang.. _well_, aku bisa menyebutkan sebagai _masterpiece_ yang mengagumkan. Ketika Lay bertanya tentang lagu itu, Tao menjawab dengan lugu bahwa ia tidak tahu. Dari sana aku mulai merasa janggal, Kris."

"apa?"

"coba kau pikir baik – baik," Suho menghirup nafasnya dengan tenang.

.

.

"**jika ada seseorang yang mengalami amnesia, maka tidak mungkin ia melakukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya—karena ingatannya telah hilang. Apapun itu termasuk kebiasaannya dan apa yang telah ia ketahui sebelum amnesia merengutnya..;" **

.

.

Suho membeberkan asumsinya tentang Tao yang telah ia renungkan tujuh hari yang lalu. Matanya menatap lurus mata Kris yang membulat terkejut dengan penuturannya. Suho tersenyum kecil; mengejek ekspresi Kris yang tak lama ia lihat kembali.

.

.

"**Atau setidaknya, jika dia tidak mengalami gejala amnesia; ia tidak akan mengingat sesuatu yang terpatah – patah. Tidak seperti Tao yang mengalami kondisi hilang ingatan, namun ia bisa mengingat nama biscuit yang dulu pernah ia santap—atau tentang dirinya yang memainkan sebuah lagu instrument tapi ia tidak tahu asal usul lagu itu."**

.

.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan gugup. dalam hatinya ia merutuk, kenapa hal sesederhana yang terasa janggal dari Tao seperti itu tidak bisa ia sadari?

'mungkin saat itu aku masih terlarut dengan rasa kaget karena kehadiran Tao. Ya, kupikir memang begitu! jadi, tidak ada yang salah, 'kan?' Kris membela dirinya tanpa berucap.

Namun ia tidak mengakui rasa ragu dengan kalimat pembelaan itu. daripada disebut sebagai kalimat pembelaan, Kris merasa bahwa kalimat itu justru ia acukan untuk menenangkan diri dari rasa takut. Itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang terus merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati, sementara jantungnya berdetum cepat. Dan lagi, telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Kris merasa takut setelah mendengar penuturan sederhana Suho.

Ya, merasa takut dari ketidaktahuan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya.

Keheningan yang sedikit mencekam melandai ruang tamu Kris. Sedang dua pria yang berstatus pemilik rumah dan tamu juga ikut terlarut dalam keterdiaman yang tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Keheningan seperti ini bukanlah tipe mereka—meskipun merekan memang tipe orang yang tertutup cenderung _introvert_—oh! dan kecuali Suho yang sesekali bertingkah _extrovert_ seperti Chanyeol.

Di ruang tamu minimalis yang berhubungan dengan dapur bersekat dinding setengah tinggi dari plafon ruangan; dan disatukan dengan ruang televisi yang terdapat home teater mini; terdengar beragam suara lembut. Ada suara deru nafas, suara detik jarum jam, suara gelembung selang akuarium dan angin berskala sedang yang menerbangkan tirai – tirai jendela.

Diantara mereka berdua, tak ada yang ingin merobek keheningan terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih terpaku dengan pembicaraan aneh namun amat serius.

"ah!" Suho membuka pintu keheningan. Membuat Kris tertarik kembali dari kenyataan setelah kesadarannya bergelayut di pikiran tentang apa yang Suho utarakan. "ada apa?"

"oh, ya ampun! aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, Kris!"

"memangnya siapa yang menunggumu? apa yang kau sebut Lay?"

Suho mengangguk dengan raut wajah panic sambil menatap ke arloji. "ok, Kris. Aku harus pergi, tapi ada dua hal yang aku ingin kau melakukannya. dengar, hanya dua dan tidak lebih! ok? kau mau?"

"Suho, tenanglah. Kalau kau panic seperti itu, kau membuatku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau bicarakan! sekarang, katakan dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan tenang. Sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukannya jika itu tidak merepotkanku."

Suho tersenyum lega. Lalu ia menormalkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. Dalam hati, pria yang berusia sama dengan Kris itu mengakui jika semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpa Lay, ia menjadi sedikit panic dan parno jika ia meninggalkan Lay di tempat asing.

Kejadian yang membuatnya menghina diri habis – habisan, hingga membuat Lay menangis karena Suho terus berkata hal buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

Suho menatap lurus Kris, yang balik menatap lurus dirinya pula. Suho tersenyum kecil pada Kris, namun Kris mengartikan bahwa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyuman teman SMAnya yang khas itu. Tapi Kris menepis pikiran aneh yang melintas tiba – tiba di benaknya, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan apa yang sedang Suho ucapkan.

Sesuatu hal yang membuat Kris menatap aneh, kesal, ingin menolak, dan segala macam ekspresi buruk yang Kris layangkan pada Suho atas ucapannya sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menyantap takoyaki yang ia beli di _stand_ seberang tempatnya berdiri. Mengunyah dengan perlahan dan arah pandangnya berkeliaran ke sekitar. Walau begitu, tatapan matanya lebih terfokus pada beranda apartemen dimana di sana terjadi penembakan brutal yang dilakukan Baekhyun seminggu lalu. Dan sekarang, kondisi beranda minimalis itu kembali seperti semula; kecuali dengan kondisi pagar pembatasnya yang sedikit penyok di beberapa bagian. Ya, Xiumin bias melihat hal sekecil itu dari jaraknya berdiri ke beranda tersebut.

Kemampuan melihat jarak jauh yang dimiliki oleh semua mahkluk seperti Xiumin.

'padahal pagar pembatas saja bisa seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa anak itu tidak bisa melumpuhkan Tao?' batin Xiumin dengan tatapan jengah.

Xiumin pergi menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kumpulan stand jualan dan menjauhi arah menuju alun – alun kota. Sambil tangan kirinya menenteng jajanan yang ia beli dan tangan kanannya memegangi makanan yang sedang ia makan, Xiumin menatap datar sekitar.

Kea rah orang – orang yang berlalu lalang; atau beberapa hewan piaraan dan burung liar yang jinak yang sedang bertengger di jalanan; menyantap remah – remah roti yang dibuang oleh beberapa orang dengan sengaja.

"kau payah, Baekhyun-ah...; kemampuan omong besarmu benar – benar harus dimusnahkan, tahu." Umpat Xiumin dengan berbisik.

Beberapa menit Xiumin terlarut dengan rasa jajanan yang ia lumat, dengan cepat, tubuh Xiumin terdorong hingga belanjaannya terjatuh. Xiumin terperanjat dan menatap bingung dua orang anak remaja laki – laki berpakaian rapi dengan warna pudar yang sedang berlari menjauhinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu diantaranya menoleh ke belakang, menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan mengejek dan tertawa merendah. Sementara anak yang satunya lagi, menggoyang – goyangkan dompet berwarna ungu muda yang merupakan miliknya.

"hei, kau!" maki Xiumin begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya menjadi korban pencopetan.

Ia tidak peduli dengan belanjaannya yang berceceran di trotoar, ia juga tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang – orang karena teriakannya; ia tidak peduli jika tak ada orang yang merespon dan menolongnya untuk mengejar pencopet itu; atau bahkan ia tidak peduli jika urusan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun yang tidak kembali ke HQ sejak hari itu.

Xiumin menggeram kesal. Ia merutuk dua anak remaja yang mencopet dompetnya, mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya, dan mengutuk perintah tak langsung Luhan yang memintanya untuk mencari Baekhyun yang seminggu tidak kembali ke _headquarter_ mereka.

Sambil menggeram rendah, berlari mengejar pencopet hingga ke gang tikus, dan mengutuk sesuatu yang menurutnya cocok untuk dikutuk dalam hati, tanpa sadar bola mata Xiumin yang berwarna ungu berpendar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangannya bergerak – gerak kecil; membentuk benang tipis yang masih tak terbentuk sebuah benda.

"woah.., kakak hebat sekali bias mengejar kami sampai sejauh ini!" remaja pencopet yang membawa dompet Xiumin memberikan tepuk tangan. Xiumin berdecih, ia menormalkan deru nafasnya dan mengusap keringat dengan pergelangan tangan.

Xiumin menatap tanpa emosi di matanya, "kembalikan dompetku, pencopet ulung."

"kau feminim sekali. Kau pria, tapi dompetmu berwarna seperti wanita. Hahahahaha!" balas remaja pencopet yang mengejeknya pertama kali. Remaja berambut abu – abu gelap itu membolak – balikkan dompetnya.

"berisik. Kembalikan dompet itu sekarang juga!" bentak Xiumin tak mau repot meminta dengan nada halus.

"kalau kami tidak mau?" tantang mereka berdua sambil beranjak untuk duduk di tumpukan kotak kayu yang terdapat di gang tikus itu. Tanpa basa – basi, mereka membuka dompet Xiumin dan menghitung banyak uang yang terdapat di sana.

"kakak, kau orang kaya? Hahaha! Tidak terlihat sama sekali dari tampangmu!" tumit kaki kedua remaja itu membentur kotak kayu; menimbulkan suara debum yang tak terlalu memekakkan telinga.

"bocah! Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun?!"

"kami tak punya waktu untuk itu." Remaja berambut kuning pudar tersenyum manis. "apa kakak mau mengajari kami? Tapi sayangnya, kami tidak mau repot – repot untuk belajar dengan kakak. Tidak, terima kasih."

"kau! Aku meminta baik – baik, dengan baik – baik. Dan sekarang berikan dompetku dan isinya secara utuh!" Xiumin menggeretakkan giginya. Tangannya terkepal dan ia sedang berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya akan keinginannya untuk menghajar dua pencopet di hadapannya.

"kalau kakak menginginkan dompet ini; kakak harus berusaha mendapatkannya dari kami."

Xiumin melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di belakanganya. Ada pula yang berkumpul dan menunjukan keberadaannya dari balik benda besar di gang itu, dan ada pula yang menampakan diri dari atas gedung tempat gang sempit itu berada. Xiumin menatap jengah orang – orang yang berperawakan besar, berwajah menyeramkan, berbahaya, dan berpakaian lusuh layaknya orang tak mampu. Dan Xiumin mengiyakan bahwa mereka memang orang tak mampu; ynag hidup di gang tikus seperti ini.

Remaja berambut abu – abu gelap menyeringai remeh. "kenapa diam saja, kakak? Kaget, ya?"

Xiumin menghitung dalam hati, dan mengetahui bahwa ada delapan orang yang mengerubunginya di sana; sambil membawa senjata bermacam – macam. Ada yang membawa balok kayu yang berpaku, ada yang membawa tongkat bisbol, ada yang membawa pisau lipat, samurai, dan senjata lainnya yang cukup mematikan.

"kalau kakak takut, lepaskan saja dompet ini, dan kami juga akan melepaskan kakak." Ujar remaja berambut kuning pudar sambil menjilat dompet Xiumin. Membuat Xiumin merautkan wajah jijik dan menghina.

"aku harus mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Tanpa kecuali, bocah."

"hihihihi..." mereka berdua terkikik geli. "silahkan saja kakak coba ambil."

Secara bersamaan, semua orang yang mengerubungi Xiumin langsung menyerangnya. Masing – masing senjata terangkat tinggi dan diayunkan dengan kuat kearah Xiumin. Dua orang remaja yang mencopet dompet Xiumin merautkan wajah senang; manakala semua orang langsung menyerang Xiumin di saat yang bersamaan; bukan satu lawan satu seperti yang sebelum - sebelumnya.

.

.

**VREEETTT!—VVREETT!—JREB!**

.

**CROT!—CROT!**

.

.

Namun ekspresi mereka berubah. Kini mereka berdua menatap ngeri kearah Xiumin yang sedang menghabisi kedelapan pria besar itu dengan tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Benar – benar tanpa menyentuhnya dengan anggota tubuh sedikitpun. Telinganya berdenging dan berdenyut – denyut, ketika ia mendengar jeritan menggelegar milik delapan pria besar tersebut.

.

.

**JREB!—JREB!—VRREEEETTT!**

.

**CROT!—CROT!—VREETT!—CROT!**

.

.

Remaja berambut kuning pudar berteriak histeris, ketika kepalanya hampir terkena hantaman lengan kanan yang terputus dari tubuh salah satu kawannya. Lengan kanan yang masih mengucurkan darah segar dan kini tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kotak kayu tempat dua remaja itu duduk menjadi penonton. Remaja itu berteriak ketakutan dan mencoba mencari perlindungan dibalik saudaranya yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

**WHHHOOOSSHH!—VRREEETTT!**

.

**CROT!—CROT! **

.

.

Kedua tangannya tak lagi menggenggam dompet Xiumin; dompetnya yang kini tergeletak di samping kaki kanan seseorang diantara kedelapan orang yang menjadi sasaran kesadisan Xiumin. Kedua tangan remaja berambut kuning pudar itu memeluk lengan kanan sang kakak dan dalam hati ia merapalkan nama sang pencipta untuk membangunkannya dari kenyataan yang ia anggap mimpi buruk.

.

.

**VRREEETT!—VRREEETTT!—JREETT!**

.

**CROT!—WHOOOSSHHH! **

.

.

Sementara remaja berambut abu – abu gelap, matanya terus tertuju lurus kearah Xiumin yang berada di tengah – tengah tali bayangan yang sedang menyembelih kedelapan orang yang menyerangnya. Tali bayangan itu membelah anggota tubuh mereka tanpa belas kasih; itulah yang terekam oleh bola mata remaja bersurai abu – abu gelap.

Sesekali, ia akan mengernyit jijik dan menahan rasa mual, manakala beberapa anggota tubuh terlempar kearah dirinya dan sang adik. Ketika potongan anggota tubuh itu meleset dari mereka berdua, maka ia akan mengucap rasa syukur sekaligus mengumpat kasar dalam hati tentang kesadisan Xiumin.

.

.

**VRREETTT!—JRRRREEETTT!—**

.

—**DUG!**

.

.

**GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!**

.

.

.

Sebuah kepala menggelinding mendekati tempat dimana kedua remaja bersaudara itu duduk; menjadi penonton acara langsung Xiumin yang sedang membunuh delapan orang pria berperawakan besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua remaja itu menatap banyak ekspresi kearah kepala yang merupakan ketua dari geng tempat mereka menjadi anggota. Ketuanya yang terkenal dengan tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun, yang bertarung dengan sesame preman dan geng lain dengan samurai tajamnya.

Kini, dengan mata kepala mereka berdua sendiri, sang ketua geng meregang nyawa dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi dan mengenaskan.

Terlepas dari tubuhnya, tanpa kedua mata yang utuh, dan kedua sudut mulut yang dirobek dengan benda tajam.

Darah mengalir darimanapun. Membuat kedua remaja itu mengeluarkan makanan yang telah mendarat di dalam lambung, tepat ke wajah sang ketua yang ternodai darah segar.

"**aku 'kan sudah bilang**," Xiumin kembali bersuara. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia berjalan mendekati si pencopet bersaudara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan – ke kiri, melihat datar hasil karyanya yang telah membunuh delapan orang sekaligus."**aku meminta dengan baik – baik**, **tapi**..,"

Sesekali Xiumin menginjak organ dalam yang berceceran di lantai batu bata gang tikus itu, dan menganggapnya bahwa benda yang ia injak seolah tanpa harga berarti. Bahkan pula, ia dengan sengaja menjejek dan menendang ke sisi dinding gang kepala orang – orang yang menjadi korbannya.

Xiumin tersenyum pada dua remaja yang meringkuk ketakutan di hadapannya.

"**tapi kalian justru memintaku untuk memilih cara yang tidak baik – baik. Menurut kalian, itu salah siapa?** **Kukira kalian tidak terlalu bodoh untuk masalah sepele seperti ini, 'kan?**"

Ia membungkuk, mengambil dompetnya dan mengelap dompetnya yang terdapat cipratan darah juga muntahan dengan tisu yang ia bawa. "kalian mengotori dompetku dengan cipratan muntahan kalian. Itu menjijikkan, tahu."

"**KAU**.., **MAHKLUK MACAM APA KAU**..?!" remaja berambut abu – abu gelap itu berteriak tepat di wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin mengerjap polos dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan sedikit demi sedikit, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai yang lebar. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua bola mata ungu Xiumin berpendar terang dan dua tali bayangan yang cukup lebar dan tebal itu menari – nari di balik punggung Xiumin.

Membuat kedua remaja ia ketakutan dan terdiam di tempat dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca.

"kalian bertanya makhluk apa sebenarnya aku..?"

Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya. Menjauhi kedua pencopet bersaudara yang tubuhnya saling berhimpitan dan bergetar ketakutan. Karena mereka menyadari, bahwa tali bayangan milik Xiumin tidak menjauh seperti pemiliknya; melainkan mendekat dan melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mengitari dan mendekati mereka; seakan – akan bayangan itu ingin melilit dan mencekik tubuh mereka.

Kedua pencopet bersaudara itu terisak kecil; memanggil nama Xiumin dan berkata untuk menjauhkan tali bayangan yang mengelilingi mereka. Namun Xiumin tidak peduli; ia kembali menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak mendengar suara apapun selain langkah kakinya; termasuk jeritan memohon dua remaja pencopet dompetnya.

Xiumin berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, sesekali melompat menghindari organ dalam para korbannya. Ia menatap rendah kepala para korban yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat.

"...**aku ini bukan manusia seperti kalian**."

.

.

.

.

**VREEETTT!—VRREEETT!—JREETT!—JREB!—**

.

—**CROT!—CROT!—VREETT!—VREEETTT!—VREETT!—**

.

—**DUG!—**

.

.

—**GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!—GLUTUK!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/"headline news hari ini; telah terjadi pembunuhan massal sadis yang terjadi di gang sempit kawasan 14 menuju jalan alun – alun kota pagi ini."/

.

/"Kondisi korban yang berjumlah sepuluh orang antara lain anggota tubuh mereka terpotong dan berceceran di sekitar gang; selain itu, ditemukan juga organ dalam para korban yang diidentifikasi berjumlah lengkap. "/

.

/"Menurut dugaan sementara dari pihak kepolisian, pembunuhan sadis tidak masuk akal karena berbagai alasan ini dilakukan oleh lebih dari dua orang;"/

.

/"dan motif pembunuhan belum diketahui yang sebenarnya. Ada kemungkinan—menurut pihak kepolisian setempat—motif pembunuh ini didasari rasa dendam lama.."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[To be Continued]

.


End file.
